The Payback Job: A Leverage Story
by StellaBelle24
Summary: As the newest member of the Leverage team, Megan Mancini knows that she has a lot to prove, at least to herself, and to Eliot who has become much more than a friend. When Megan discovers that the team's latest job is to take down the leader of a drug cartel, she confesses that the same man set her older brother up for a crime that he didn't commit.
1. Chapter 1

_**As promised, here is the next installment of my Leverage series!**_

 _ **All the Leverage characters that you may recognize belong to Dean Devlin, Chris Downey and John Rogers!**_

 _ **Any characters you don't recognize belong to me.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Introduction**

 _The night was still as Megan_ _pulled her car into the parking space. A quick glance at the clock on the dash reminded her that it was a little past three in the morning. A groan escaped her lips as she replied "Megs, you know that you are going crazy when you are standing in a cemetery at three in the morning."_

 _She walked over to the familiar headstone and lightly traced the name written on it. In the last six years things had changed so much. Tony was on the run, for a crime that he never committed, and things had gone downhill from the moment he left. The comfortable and often exciting life that Megan had known before had ended, and it was up to her to get it back._

" _I miss you Kyley. I always told you that we would catch the bastard that did this, and we're getting closer I promise" she whispered as she bent down to adjust the flowers that had fallen over._

 _All of a sudden a hand pops up out of the soil and grabs hold of Megan as she screams and pulls her in._

Megan sat up with a jerk and glanced around the room, letting out a soft sigh when she realized that she was in her bedroom in her apartment. After a few minutes she realized that she wasn't alone and that Eliot was still asleep next to her.

"So much for the only sleeping ninety minutes a day" she thought to herself with a smirk as she thought about the hitter and his claim that he could get by on very little sleep. Shaking her head, Megan eased out of bed to fix herself a cup of tea.

When she finished her drink and was calm enough to try to go back to sleep, she placed her cup in the sink and then stopped to glance at a picture near the kitchen.

"We're close Kyley, we'll get Rodriguez, I promise" Megan whispered as she walked into her room and silently closed the door.

"I guess you couldn't sleep again" a soft voice said startling her.

"Nightmare I guess" Megan replied softly as she walked over to Eliot.

"You know I could always help with the not sleeping thing" Eliot remarked as he pulled Megan into his arms and she could hear the suggestive note in his voice as she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sure you could Mr. Spencer, but we both know you just want your shirt back" Megan replied with a sleepy giggle.

"It looks better on you anyways" he chuckled as noticed that Megan's breathing had evened out and she was asleep.

Eliot eased her down onto her pillow and covered her with the blanket before laying back and letting his mind wander in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope everyone likes this chapter too!**_

 **Chapter 1**

"Thank you Mrs. Kellogg, I hope those new supplies work for you" Karina Gillis said as she handed the bags to the elderly woman who was her last customer of the day.

"Thank you dear, I'm so glad that you opened this place here, now I don't have to go across town to get my scrapbooking supplies, and the place looks beautiful" the older woman smiled as she gathered her things and left.

"Karina, all of the deliveries for the rest of the week are in the back room, and inventory is finished, is there anything else that you need me to do before I leave?" Marty, one of her employees asked as he glanced out the window.

"No Marty, I think you can go ahead and go, have a good night" Karina replied as she watched the young man leave and groaned as a black limo slowly made its way through town.

"Rodriguez can keep checking up on me all he wants, I'm not going to pay him for owning my own business, especially not when he gives poison to kids" she thought as she locked up for the night.

A few hours later Karina was getting ready for bed in the apartment above her store when the phone rang.

"Who would call this late?" she thought as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said cautiously.

"I warned you about what would happen if you didn't pay Bitch, you'll be sorry that you ignored the warning" the voice on the other end snarled before hanging up the phone.

At that moment the smoke alarms went off in the small apartment and Karina raced toward the door. When she felt the door knob she flinched because it was so hot. She raced to the window and saw smoke coming up from the bottom floor of the building. It took her a split second to realize that the building was on fire and that if she didn't get out of there soon, than she never would.

Karina made her way out the window and down the fire escape. The air was filled with smoke, but she was so thrilled to be alive that once her feet hit the pavement she began to cry. Then when she realized that the dream she'd been working toward for the past four years was gone, she became angry and at that moment she was only certain of one thing: she was going to do whatever she could to make Carlos Rodriguez pay for all of the people that he'd ever hurt!

* * *

 _ **McRory's Bar**_

"Miss. Gillis, if I'm understanding this correctly you want us to go after the man you believe burned down your business, but you have no proof to back it up" Nate Ford said as he swirled his drink and glanced at the young woman that was sitting across from him and Sophie.

"I know it sounds crazy Mr. Ford, but I'm absolutely sure that Carlos Rodriguez was the man that called me! He's done this kind of thing to other people who have businesses on that street. He is a man that will do anything to get what he wants, I've heard rumors that he even killed someone" Karina said softly.

"Have you tried going to the police, has anyone?" Nate asked.

"Yea, we all have! But the cops can't hold him without proof. Please Mr. Ford, help me!" the blonde pleaded with the two of them.

"Nate, maybe we should bring it to the rest of the team and see what they think" Sophie said feeling sorry for the young woman.

"Okay, we'll talk to the rest of our team, but I can't promise anything" Nate replied finally.

* * *

 _ **Eliot's**_ _ **Studio Apartment: Downtown Boston**_

Megan groaned as the sunlight came through the window of the small bedroom, waking her from a somewhat restless sleep. Stretching slightly Megan remembered that she'd stayed at Eliot's place the night before; well at least at the apartment that he'd kept that was close to the bar. Eliot had told her that he'd gotten the place for nights when he was simply too tired to drive to his place outside of the city or if he needed to be close to the bar in case the team needed him.

The team had finished a job a few days before and had a couple of days off to recover from it. Megan had spent the first day reorganizing her apartment, and the second helping her little sister Jenna move into her dorm at the New England Institute of Art. Eliot had surprised her by showing up at her apartment before she headed to the campus and offered to help with all of the heavy stuff. Then he'd taken the three of them out for dinner after they'd seen Megan and Jenna's parents off to the airport. After Jenna was back at school, he's suggested they go to his place in case they got a call from Hardison about a job, and Megan had been so tired that she'd agreed without much of a fight.

Megan eased out of bed and realized that she didn't remember falling asleep the night before. The last thing that she remembered was reading a book in the living room.

"I guess I must have been more tired than what I thought" Megan thought as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

She smiled when she found the kind of bath products that she used sitting on the counter. In the three months since her friends Kourtni and Jake's wedding she had been spending more and more time with Eliot. Their arrangement was that they liked being together and had respect for each other, so if either one of them decided to call it quits they could work together with no hard feelings.

Over the past three months they had spent a lot of time at each other's places and had in turn learned each other's likes and dislikes. Megan had even started keeping Eliot's favorite beer in her fridge while he kept a bottle of her favorite white wine on hand at his place. The fact that he'd remembered which scent and brand of things that she used was just another thing that she liked about him.

When Megan emerged from the bathroom a little while later, she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red top that she'd left at Eliot's the last time that she'd stayed over. She finished off the outfit with the boots she'd worn the day before and pulled her hair into a side braid before going into the kitchen.

She found the hitter in the kitchen standing at the stove. Eliot looked up when he heard her enter the room and smirked as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Morning, coffee's in the pot" he said as he went back to cooking.

"Morning, thanks" Megan smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You actually slept last night, you didn't even wake up when I carried you to bed" Eliot said as he sat a plate of food in front of her.

"I guess I was more tired than what I thought the last thing I remember I was laying on the couch reading" Megan replied as she took a bite of eggs benedict.

"You were out by page three, I know you haven't been sleeping well lately, so I didn't want to wake you up" he said as he took a bite of his own food.

"Thanks for that, oh and I got a text from Jenna, she says thanks again for helping with the move in yesterday" Megan said as she refilled her coffee.

"I was happy to do it, so what's been going on Megan, something has to be on your mind if you're having nightmares a lot" Eliot asked.

"I guess it's just the time of year, I mean everything with Tony happened around this time, and then the anniversary of Kyley's death is coming up so" Megan answered as Eliot caught the note of sadness in her voice.

"Well hopefully we will be able to put an end to that soon" he said as Megan walked over to the table and he pulled her into his lap.

"I hope you're right, it would be nice to sleep more than a couple hours a night" Megan said as she laid her head on Eliot's shoulder.

"Well you know I'm always happy to help with that part of it" he smirked as he placed his lips lightly on hers.

Megan smiled and leaned into the kiss as both of their phones rang.

Megan sighed as she looked at the phone and saw her best friend and team member Parker's number.

"I'm guessing Hardison is calling you" she said as she glanced at Eliot who scowled at the mention of the team's hacker even though Megan knew that Eliot thought of the younger man as a brother...a somewhat annoying one.

"Yep, and I'm guessing that means we have a job" Eliot remarked as they answered their phones.

When they headed to the bar a short time later Megan couldn't help but hope that the job was going to be an easy one.

"Yeah, not likely" she thought as she saw the look on Parker's face when she walked into the meeting room and sat next to her best friend.

"Hey Parks why the long face?" she asked as the blonde looked everywhere else except for at her face.

"You'll see what you hear who our new mark is" Parker said.

"Okay, guys let's get started" Nate piped up as Megan looked up and the screen.

When she saw the face of the man who had killed her friend and framed her brother, she knew that it was going to be the farthest thing from an easy job; in fact it might just be the toughest job that she'd ever faced.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everyone likes this chapter as well!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hardison, what do we know?" Nate asked as the rest of the team looked at the screen.

Megan glanced around the room and noticed that both Parker and Eliot looked a little nervous about their latest job.

"Carlos Rodriguez, he is a local business man, but I'm pretty sure that he has another source of income" Hardison said.

"He does Hardison, he is the head of a drug cartel" Megan said with an icy edge in her voice.

"How do you know?" Sophie asked.

"He rose through the ranks and now he is the head guy. And he had done a lot of bad things to earn that title" Megan sighed.

"Well our client said that she thought that he might have killed someone before" Hardison said.

"He has, many times, but very few were innocent. One was a young woman named Kyley Mackenzie, and the rumor was that he set up her boyfriend for her murder" Nate said.

"That was true actually" Megan replied softly.

"You sound like you know a lot about this guy" Sophie said.

"I do, um there is something I should tell you, the guy Rodriguez set up for Kyley Mackenzie's murder, his name is Tony Esposito, he's my brother" Megan said as the picture of her brother came up on the screen.

Nate looked around the room, his eyes landed on Eliot and he realized that the hitter had known who Megan really was this whole time.

"You knew about this?" he asked as the hitter starred back at him.

"Eliot figured it out after we took down the beauty queen, I asked him not to say anything, and he knows my brother. And well Parker knows everything because she was there" Megan said bringing the older man's attention back to her.

"What do you know about the case against your brother?" he asked.

"Just that there was no way that he could have done it. Tony had just opened his own garage on the same street as the client, he and Kyley were getting married, and he was really happy. Rodriguez was rising through the ranks of the cartel at that time, and he wanted a cut of the profits, claimed that if Tony wanted to keep his business he would give Rodriguez a place to sell his drugs. Tony refused, said he could never help sell poison to kids" Megan said.

At that point Megan had to look away from the people she considered family and fought back tears.

"One night Tony came home and found Kyley dead in their living room, she had been shot and the bullet lodged in her shoulder. She bled out before anyone could get to her. Tony was covered in her blood, and since she had been shot with his gun, his were the only prints on it. It was enough for the cops to not look anywhere else" Megan finished sadly.

"So he ran instead of fighting" Sophie said as she fought the urge to hug the younger woman.

"Right and if he so much as crosses the U.S border he goes to jail" Parker piped up.

"Nate we have to take this job, its personal for one of us, so we have to help Megan" Sophie said in a tone that left little room for argument.

"Whether we take the job or not, this guy has to pay Nate" Eliot said as he moved next to Megan.

"We're taking the job, it just might take some time to find an in, but we will take Rodriguez down. And we will clear Tony's name" Nate said to Megan.

"Thank you" the young woman replied softly.

* * *

After the meeting concluded, the team went downstairs to the bar. Since there was really nothing that they could do until Hardison had more Intel on Rodriguez, Nate told the others that they would start the following morning.

Sophie took a sip of her wine as she watched Megan and Eliot. She'd noticed that the two of them were sitting exceptionally close in one of the booths in the corner. Parker and Hardison were sitting across from them and Eliot was giving Hardison a hard time about something. Parker was talking to Megan about something entirely different, but Sophie could tell that the young woman was lost in her own thoughts.

"Who could blame her, the idea that her family had been ruined by what Carlos Rodriguez had done was enough to make anyone angry" the older woman thought as she watched Eliot say something to Hardison in a tone that made Megan snap back to reality long enough to put her hand on the hitter's arm in a gesture that seemed to calm him down. Then she noticed that Eliot looked at Megan with something that was almost concern before saying something to Hardison.

"That's curious" Sophie thought as Megan waved off the concern and then got up and walked into the ladies room.

When Parker got up a few seconds later Sophie decided to see what was going on. When she walked into the ladies room she found Megan washing her face and Parker sitting on the edge of the sink looking at her.

"So is it true?" Parker asked her.

"Parks, why do you really want to know?" Megan asked in return.

"She wants to know if you and Eliot are seeing each other doesn't she" Sophie said as she looked at Megan's face.

"How did you know?" Megan asked.

"You look like you don't want to answer. Also, I noticed that you and he were sitting unusually close during the last few meetings about jobs, and then just now you put your hand on Eliot's arm to calm him down and he looked at you in concern. I think you two have been seeing each other for a while. Am I right?" Sophie asked as Megan looked at her in shock.

"Yes, Eliot and I have been seeing each other since Kourtni and Jake's wedding" Megan said softly.

"I knew it! Why didn't you tell me?" Parker pouted.

"I don't know, I mean we didn't want to tell anyone, we're not together like you and Hardison are Parks, or like Nate and Sophie are, we're casual" Megan answered with a tone that was almost embarrassed.

"Do you want it to be more?" Sophie asked as she watched Megan hop up onto the sink next to Parker.

"I don't know. I mean Eliot and I are not the type of people that do relationships, and plus with my track record, it would not be a good idea. He is a good guy and we have fun together, but I'm not ready for a commitment and really, neither is he, we've talked about it, and we like things the way they are" Megan replied.

"Are you mad?" she asked turning to Parker.

"No, I um I already knew, but I figured you'd tell me eventually, I know that you hate lying to me" the blonde replied.

"Wait! What do you mean you knew?" Megan asked.

"I um I came by your place one night and got in through your window. You and Eliot were in the shower and you seemed to be really happy, so I left. If I had said anything Eliot would have been mad, he hates it when I sneak up on him" Parker explained.

After a few more minutes the three women left the room and returned to the others. Sophie smirked as Megan walked over to Eliot as he handed her her jacket and the two left together.

"Do you think the two of them will ever figure out that they are good together?" Parker asked as she hopped up onto the bar.

"I think they will, just depends on who figures it out first" Sophie said with a smile.

* * *

"I can't believe you let me sleep through the movie Eliot" Megan said as the two of them walked into her apartment later that night.

After leaving the bar the two of them decided to get some dinner and see a movie before going back to her place. She'd let Eliot pick the movie and he'd picked some action flick, but once the lights had gone off in the theater, Megan had fallen asleep.

"I wanted to let you sleep, you've been exhausted lately Meg, besides it wasn't like you missed much. The movie wasn't that good, and I could think of other things I'd rather be doing" Eliot smirked.

"I bet I know what one of those things is, but I need to tell you something first" Megan smirked as hopped up onto the kitchen counter as Eliot grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and handed her one.

"What?" he asked as he stood between her legs.

"Sophie and Parker know about us" Megan said softly.

"What? How did they find out? We were being careful" he asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We thought we were. Sophie figured it out the same way she figures everything out, and Parker's known for about a month. She snuck in one night and caught us in the shower, then turned around and left before we saw her" Megan said with a sigh.

"I'm not too worried though about Sophie. Parker will tease us like crazy till everyone figures it out."

"That's really true."

"I may have slipped it out to Charlie." Megan whispered. Elliot's eyes got big.

"How?!" He exclaimed.

"Well! She wanted to go baby shopping and I told her I was busy and she started talking and asking questions till she confused me and I answered I was hanging with you. She figured out the rest." She rambled.

"You're a genius! How can you not get out of it?"

"Charlie can get anything out of anyone. Wait till she does it to you then you will know."

"Do you think we can keep doing this?" Elliot asked.

"What's wrong with everyone knowing? We're adults! If we want to have hot passionate sex, we can!" Megan stated in defiant tone as she stood up and paced.

"I know that Megan, I just don't want the others giving us a hard time, I mean have you told your family? Your sisters?" Eliot asked.

"What! I don't think telling my sisters is a good idea, Katie is not a fan of this kind of thing and Jenna is 18, I don't want to give her the idea that casual sex is okay, I mean she's a baby in the dating world!" Megan exclaimed.

"Exactly." Eliot replied.

"You say that like you don't want them to know about us, almost like you're having second thoughts about this Eliot. Are you?" Megan asked as she took a swig of her beer.

"No. I would never regret anything about you. "Eliot said as he pulled Megan into his arms.

"Good, because I don't regret it either" Megan replied as she slipped her arms around his neck and smiled.

Eliot leaned in and kissed her softly. Megan leaned into the kiss and moaned as Eliot slipped his tongue into her mouth. All of a sudden Megan heard a whining sound behind them and smiled when she saw Atticus lying by his food bowl.

"I'll feed him, you go take a shower" Eliot said as he started toward the cabinet where Megan kept the German Shepard's food.

"Okay" Megan smiled.

A few minutes later Eliot had fed the dog and finished his beer when Megan walked out of her room only wearing a towel.

"Mr. Spencer, care to join me?" Megan asked as she let the towel drop to the floor and gave him a smirk before running back into the bedroom.

Eliot smirked at Megan's naked body and began to strip off his clothes as he chased after her.

Sometime later the two of them were lying in bed together in their sweats, with Megan's head on Eliot's chest.

"Any regrets?" Megan asked playfully.

"None what so ever" Eliot smirked.

"Good, because I really like being with you like this" Megan replied softly.

"I do too" Eliot said as he rolled over and pinned Megan to the bed and kissed her passionately.

Soon all that could be heard in the apartment was Eliot's growl and Megan's soft moaning. All was well…for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been awhile since I posted a new chapter, but here is a double update!**

 **Enjoy & Happy Mother's Day to all the Mamma's out there!**

 **Chapter 3**

After two days of trying to figure out a way to take down Carlos Rodriguez, the team was no closer to a solution then they were when they first started. That was when Megan came up with an idea of her own, but she needed to clear it with the rest of the team first.

"Guys I have an idea about how we can do more recon on Rodriguez and get some extra help while we're at it" Megan said as she joined the rest of the team at one of the tables in the bar.

"What?" Sophie asked as she handed Megan a glass of wine.

"Parker and I still keep in contact with some of our old team; we could call some of them in. I mean we know someone who can help Hardison with all of the tech stuff and some that can help with the grift, if it's alright with you guys?" Megan asked as the others looked at her.

"It could work Nate; I mean I know that these people can be trusted, and they won't hesitate to do this for Megan" Parker said with a determined smile.

"Which members of your old team?" Eliot asked even though he was sure that he already knew the answer.

"Callie, Charlie, Jake, Kourtni, Josh, and Shelby" Megan replied naming the people that she knew would do anything to help her brother.

"Okay, call them and we'll see what we can come up with" Nate said as he went back to the bar for another drink.

After some help from Eliot and Parker, Megan had contacted her friends and they had all agreed to meet the following evening at the bar to come up with a plan.

* * *

The following night at the bar Megan arrived to find a somewhat pregnant Charlie arguing with Eliot about something, and from the looks of it, Eliot was trying not to laugh at the young woman.

"No Eliot! I'm not drinking that! I don't care how healthy it is! You sound just like Julian, he's gone on a health kick and it's making me crazy" Charlie exclaimed.

"What is he trying to get you to drink Char?" Megan asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"One of his smoothies, he claims it's good for the baby, but I think he's working with Julian to get me to eat healthy" Charlie glared at Eliot.

"What's in it?" Megan asked Eliot cautiously knowing that he could have slipped something in there that would make Charlie sick if she knew what was in it.

"Orange juice, Greek yogurt, raspberries and bananas" Eliot said as he sat the glass in front of her.

"That sounds good Char, I'll drink it for ya" Megan smirked.

"Good because I want a cheese burger" Charlie said as she looked pleadingly at Eliot.

"Fine, I'll make you one, but I'm telling Julian that you refuse to eat healthy" Eliot teased.

"Actually she is eating healthy; sometimes eating a burger is healthier than a salad smothered in dressing" Callie said as she gave Megan and Charlie one armed hugs.

"See, now you and Julian can get off my case" Charlie giggled looking very smug.

"Yea, that's not going to happen" Jake Lee said as he walked into the bar and smirked at Eliot as Jake's wife Kourtni hugged Megan and Charlie.

"We just want what's best for ya Charlie, you should have figured out by now that that means telling you exactly what we think when we think it" Kourtni giggled.

"This is true" Charlie smiled.

"It's about time you guys showed up! Where's Josh?" Parker asked as she appeared next to Eliot in the kitchen.

"He is parking the car, and Shelby texted us saying that she got stuck at the school, one of the other teachers needed her for something, but I told her that I would fill her in on everything. She wanted me to tell you that she will get here as soon as she can" Kourtni explained.

"Okay, well then, I guess we should head upstairs" Megan said as she finished her smoothie and handed Eliot the glass.

"The smoothie was good, just go easier on the yogurt next time" Megan smirked before heading upstairs with the other girls.

Eliot chuckled as he watched her walk up the stairs in a pair of jeans that showed off her perfect ass and a green sweater that made her curves look amazing.

"I saw that man" Jake said as he and Josh exchanged glances.

"Saw what?" Eliot growled.

"The way you were looking at Megan, she is one hell of a woman" Jake smiled.

"Well I never noticed she was always more of a sister to me" Josh laughed.

"You two are supposed to be happily married men, besides there is nothing going on between Megan and I anyways" Eliot grumbled.

"We are but we can still appreciate a good thing when we see it. Just remember this: if you do anything to hurt her, you'll have to deal with those girls upstairs, and it is not fun being the target of a bunch of angry females" Jake smirked as the three of them headed upstairs.

Shelby arrived a short time later, and once everyone got acquainted it was time to try and come up with a plan. That was easier said than done because it was hard to know all of the places that the mark had a hand in.

"Charlie, you and Callie will be helping Hardison with the tech stuff, but we may need Callie for the grift once we have an in" Nate said as he looked around at the people assembled.

"Yep and I'm going to need you to stay in here when we do the grift" Megan said looking pointedly at Charlie.

"Why?" the hacker asked with a smirk.

"Because it might get dangerous and no one wants to have to call Julian" Eliot answered from his place on Megan's right.

"Got it, I promise I'll be careful" Charlie smiled and looked between the two of them and managed to keep from giggling as she noticed Eliot's hand on the small of Megan's back.

"Jake and Josh, would you two mind doing some recon work for us, Rodriguez owns a couple of night clubs and that could be where he is stashing his cash?" Nate asked the two men standing on the other side of Megan.

"Got it" Jake said.

"Okay, we will figure everything out once we know more" Nate said before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Well that went good, this might work after all" Megan said as she hopped up on the counter in her apartment as Eliot handed them a couple of beers.

"It should, and then we can tell Tony that he is a free man" Eliot smirked as he placed his hands on Megan's thighs and kissed her forehead.

"That would be nice" Megan sighed as she leaned up and planted a kiss on Eliot's lips.

The two were enjoying a make out session when Atticus began barking and there was a knock at the door.

Megan slid off of the counter and smirked as Eliot began pulling food out of her fridge. She answered the door and was surprised to be standing face to face with her sister Katie.

"Hey Katie, what are you doing here?" Megan asked as she let the younger girl into the apartment.

"Josh called me, you're going after Rodriguez and I want in" Katie said as she glared at her older sister.

"What? No! Katie it's too dangerous!" Megan said.

"Megan, you do this thing all the time, you know that I am a good actress and you will be there to help me. Hey what's Eliot doing here?" Katie asked curiously when she noticed him in her sister's kitchen.

"I needed him to fix the sink; you know how it takes my land lord forever. Now about the other thing, I can't let my little sister do something that might get her hurt and I have to call your husband to tell him how you got that way" Megan argued.

"Come on Megan, I promise that I'll be careful. I'll do what you and your team tell me, and I will not take any dangerous risks, I promise. He's my brother too Megs" Katie finished sadly.

"Okay, okay I'll talk to the others and if they are okay with it you can help, but the second it gets too dangerous, you go home, got it Miss. Stubborn" Megan said finally.

"I take after my big sister, I need to head home" Katie giggled as she gave Megan a hug.

"Okay, I'll call you when I know more and after I talk to the team, we can go from there" Megan replied as she walked her sister to the door.

"Works for me, Love you Megs" Katie smirked.

"Yea yea, love you too Katie-Cat" Megan smirked back.

"You really going to talk to Nate?" Eliot asked when Megan returned to the kitchen.

"Yep, because she is my sister, and she won't let it go" Megan said as she finished her beer.

"You Mancini women are stubborn huh" Eliot smiled as he watched her.

"Yep, when we really believe in something we don't back down from a challenge" Megan replied.

"Good. Now I was fixing the sink, how did you come up with that one?" Eliot chuckled.

"It was all I could come up with on the spot, now I'm going to go take a nice, hot bath, then we can eat and watch a movie" she smiled.

"Sounds good to me, I'll feed Atticus for you too" Eliot said as he watched her walk into the bedroom and shut the door.

"You know what buddy, it's a good thing I like stubborn" he murmured as he playfully scratched the German Shepard behind his ears before plating up the food and joining Megan in the bedroom for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 _ **FBI Field Office**_

"Hey Selle, do we have anything new on the Rodriguez case?" Agent Emma Powers asked her new partner as she looked at all of the information that she had on the case.

"Nope, sorry Em, we still haven't heard from your CI, but hopefully we'll know more soon" Selle Felix replied as she sat down at her desk.

Selle had made a career change from local law enforcement to the federal level after being a part of the task force that took down a major fraud ring consisting of a pageant director and two others. Now she was working with one of the rising stars in the bureau

Emma Powers was considered to be one of the best and Selle was happy to be working with her. Both of them wanted to take down Carlos Rodriguez and were willing to do anything to make that happen. That was why they had placed a confidential informant in one of Rodriguez's night clubs to get close to him and see if they could get the evidence that they needed.

"Maybe he will give us some useful information. I always believed that Rodriguez was guilty of a lot more than just selling drugs, but there was never any proof" Emma said as she took a sip of her coffee.

At that moment Emma's phone rang and she noticed that it was a private number.

"Speak of the devil" she said as she rolled her eyes before taking the call.

* * *

"Do we have anything yet Hardison?" Nate asked as everyone sat around the table in the office.

Megan had talked to the team that morning about Katie helping with the con, and while Nate and Sophie were hesitant to let someone else in on the job, Eliot and Parker had both taken Megan's side and eventually gotten them to agree.

"Naw Nate, everything with Rodriguez's accounts are clean, so if he is stashing the drug money, it's not in his private accounts. Unless he has another alias that we could check out, we have nothing on that front" Hardison said as he looked at his computer.

"Maybe he is stashing the money in one of his offices, I mean he might not be using his account" Shelby said.

"Right, he wouldn't claim drug money on his tax returns, so it has to be somewhere else. He could have it at one of the night clubs that seems to be where he spends most of his time" Megan said.

"It is, he visits several of the clubs during the week, but his newest one, the Delta Rae, seems to be the one that he is making his personal project. He visits it every other day at least" Jake said.

"That is most likely the place where he is keeping at least some of the money, but what about the rest? Hardison, Charlie, and Callie, check into all of the businesses that Rodriguez takes a share of the profits, and then see if there is a way to hack into any of the security feeds at the clubs. He would have to have eyes on that money in some way. Everyone else, go to the night clubs and see if there is any time that his offices are left unattended" Nate said before getting up and leaving the room.

"Does he do that all the time? Just leave abruptly like that?" Katie asked Megan as the two of them got into Eliot's truck.

"Yep, you kind of get used to it" Megan replied as she glanced at her sister in the rearview mirror.

* * *

When the three of them arrived at the Delta Rae, they noticed that there were several cars in the parking lot that simply did not fit in that part of town. One car stuck out to Megan as they were pulling in, but she quickly brushed it off.

After a couple of hours, Megan had noticed that Rodríguez's inner circle were around him constantly, never leaving the office except when ordered to do so, but once he would leave, his men would come out and smooze with the paying customers.

"I wonder if someone locks the door or if it's kept open" Megan thought as she heard Nate's voice come through on the coms.

"Guys Hardison thinks he found something on the surveillance footage. He thinks there is a mole working for the Feds come back to the bar now" he said.

"We're on our way Nate, I have a hunch about who our mole is, will fill everyone there when we get back" Megan replied as the three of them headed back to Eliot's truck.

"What are you thinking Meg?" Eliot asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I saw a car pulling out when we got here, but I can't be sure if the owner is the person I'm thinking of until we get back and I see what Hardison has found. If I'm right, well I might have a problem" Megan said as they drove through the streets of Boston.

When everyone arrived back at the office Megan noticed that Josh, Jake and Kourtni could barely meet her eyes.

"So it looks like we have a mole" Sophie said.

"Yep, there has been feds parked in unmarked vans in front of several of the clubs for the past two weeks, I didn't pick up on it until I was able to tap into their surveillance a couple of hours ago" Hardison said.

"Now we need to figure out who is working for the Feds and why" Nate said.

"I may have the answer to that Nate. Hardison, can you pull up all of the information that you have on the members of Rodríguez's inner circle. He leaves them in charge when he is not at the clubs" Megan said.

"Sure thing, here they are. Nothing really stands out except one guy rose through the ranks rather quickly, too quickly to have not had a little help. His name is John Marshall and he has only worked for Rodriguez for a couple of months" Hardison said as he pulled up a picture.

"No!" Shelby said.

"It can't be him!" Katie exclaimed.

"How did we miss this?" Charlie and Callie asked at the same time.

"Y'all weren't sure what to look for, and after all it was five years ago" Megan said.

"I don't get it. Who is this guy?" Hardison asked.

"His name is Adam Hardel. He uses an alias; his real name is Adam Cooper. He is Kourtni and Josh's brother, and he is my ex-fiancé. He is also our mole" Megan said.

"Is he?" Eliot started.

"Yep, he's the son of a bitch that got Megan shot" Parker said angrily.

"That was an accident, but it's always nice to see you too Parker" a voice said behind them.

Everyone turned around and Megan stared into the eyes of the man she used to love.

"Hello Megan did you miss me?" Adam asked with his voice dripping with sarcasm as Eliot moved at lightning speed and pinned the other man to the wall.

"Wait Eliot, you can't kill him yet, he needs to answer our questions first" Nate said as he handed Megan a drink, her eyes never leaving the two men in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope everyone likes this chapter too! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5  
**

 _ **Boston P.D**_

"So I take it you want information on the FBI agent that Adam is reporting to?" Bonanno asked as Megan sat across from him at his desk the following morning.

"Yep, I need to know who he is reporting to, and why the Feds are watching Rodriguez "Megan replied.

"The agent in charge is Emma Powers, and the other agent that is working with her is Selle. Other than that there is not much information on what they are actually doing except for the CI, everything else is on a need to know basis" the detective said as he handed Megan all of the information that he had on the case.

"Okay, well maybe I can get Selle to tell me something else, something that can help nail the bastard. Thanks" Megan replied.

"Anytime, you doing okay? I mean with the whole Adam thing?" Bonanno asked when he noticed that Megan seemed upset.

"I'm doing alright, I mean I'm not happy about it, but I'll deal with it" Megan said as she got up and walked out the door of the detective's office.

"You always do" the older detective thought as he shook his head.

* * *

After Megan left Bonanno's office, she texted Selle and said that she would meet her out front of the FBI office. When she arrived she smirked when she saw that the redhead was waiting for her.

"Hey Felix, I heard you got promoted" Megan said as she greeted her friend.

"Hey yourself Mancini, yep thanks for helping me land that promotion by the way. Bonanno called and told me what was going on; I assume you want to know why we're looking at Rodriguez?" Selle asked.

"How did you guess?" Megan asked with a smile.

"It's written all over your face. Adam came to us, said he had some information and could get into Rodriguez's inner circle. We told him that the only way we would use the information was if he verified everything, so he planted a bug in a few of the clubs. Other than that, it's just a waiting game" Selle said.

"Okay, well don't be surprised if you see a few familiar faces" Megan said.

"I'll try and keep everything cool from our end, we want to bring this guy in" Selle smiled as Megan walked back to her car and left.

* * *

"Okay guys I found our way in" Megan said as she walked into the office an hour later.

"Which is?" Sophie asked as Megan sat down in the chair between Parker and Eliot.

"Adam is going to get us in; I talked to Selle, so I know about the bug and that you were the one that planted it for them. My guess is that Rodriguez's newest baby will need performers, staff, something of that nature. You get us in, and we take it from there" Megan said as she got a nod of approval from Nate.

"And if I refuse?" Adam asked as he noticed that everyone at the table was glaring at him, well everyone except for Megan who refused to meet his eyes.

"Well if you don't I can let everyone in this room take a shot at you, and then let my parents have the rest. Then I'll let Rodriguez know that he has a rat" Megan said in a dangerously calm voice.

"You wouldn't" Adam started.

'Try me. All you need to do once you get us in is stand there and look pretty. It's what you do best" Megan smirked.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do" Adam grumbled knowing that it was a bad time to try and start a fight.

* * *

After the meeting was finished everyone went downstairs to relax for a bit. Once they had enjoyed a few drinks and some good food, people began to head home for the night.

"Ready to head out?" Eliot asked Megan as she watched Parker and Hardison argue over one of his new toys.

"Yea just let me get my things from upstairs" Megan replied as she walked upstairs never realizing that Adam had been watching everything.

Megan had just slipped on her jacket when she heard footsteps behind her.

"So this is what you've been up to" Adam said with a smirk.

"Yep, not that it's any business of yours" Megan glared.

"Still working with Crazy Parker, I'm not surprised, she always did like to pull you down into whatever crazy scheme she'd come up with, but to think that she would actually be able to show some kind of feeling, who'd have thought" Adam laughed.

"Hey!" Megan warned with a glare.

"What I'm just pointing out that you've always followed her lead, and I'm guessing now is not any different. So what's the scam?" he asked.

"There is no scam, we help people, which I know is something you know nothing about, but some people do actually like to help people" Megan said.

"Really, and I guess the meathead downstairs must really like helping you" he smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Megan asked with a glare.

"You going to tell me that Eliot or whatever his name is is not tapping that sweet ass of yours. I mean come on, but I guess I can't blame him; you always were a fine piece of ass. If it's one thing you do well, it's standing there and looking pretty" he smirked.

Megan glared and marched up to him and slapped him hard in the face.

"Listen here you stupid jerk! You forfeited the right to make any comment about my body or my life some time ago. And another thing, Eliot was not the one that left me bleeding to death and walked out like a coward in the middle of the night. That was you, so you can do what we asked and then get the Hell out of my life!" she said before she raced out of the bar with Eliot close behind her.

"Megan! Megan Stop!" Eliot shouted as he raced after her.

When he caught up to Megan he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him. When he saw that tears in her eyes, he wanted to go back into the bar and beat the crap out of Adam.

Megan seemed to know what he was thinking because she looked at him and softly whispered, "Just get me out of here."

"Your place or mine?" Eliot asked as they got into his truck.

"Your place is closer" Megan replied softly.

When they got to his place he helped Megan inside and a short time later they were sitting on the bed and he was rubbing her shoulders tenderly.

"What did he say to you back at the bar?" Eliot asked softly.

"Can we talk about it later, all I want to do is just forget" Megan replied as her voice trembled.

"Sure we can talk whenever you're ready" Eliot replied as she cuddled into his chest and he rubbed her back as the tears came.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope everyone likes this chapter too! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Eliot's POV**_

Sometime after Megan and I left the bar I was wide awake as Megan slept, exhausted after crying herself out. I kept playing and replaying everything that she had told me after her first crying fit, and the only conclusion I could come to is that Adam is a miserable human being.

 _ **Five hours earlier**_

 _I held Megan as she cried, her body shaking with every sob. I had no idea what to say to make her feel better, but I knew that she did not need to hear much from me right now anyways. After she managed to tell me what he'd said to her, she looked at me and said that there was something else that she thought that I should know._

" _Megan, what is it?" I asked._

" _I know that Jake and other members of my family have probably told you a few things about my shooting, but um there's something that I need to tell you myself, and it's something that I never talk about with anyone" she replied softly._

" _Darlin you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to" I started._

" _Please Eliot, I um I need to get this out, you know that Adam and I were together from the time I was 18, he was my first well my first everything. We were happy, or at least I thought we were. He cheated on me a lot but I always forgave him. Then everything happened with Tony, and then it all fell apart" she explained and then stopped to take a breath before continuing._

" _A year after everything happened with Tony, Adam and I got engaged then a few months later, I um I found out I was pregnant. I was happy, I mean it was unplanned, but I thought that we would work it out. Adam wasn't happy about it, but I thought that he would come around. He went off the rails, doing dangerous stunt after dangerous stunt" she said angrily._

" _Megan, did he have something to do with you getting shot?" I asked._

" _Other than the fact that the bullet I took was meant for him, no" she replied._

" _So what happened?" I asked._

" _He took a job trying to steal something for some mystery client, but the job went south. He thought that he could smooth things over by stealing a high end car for the guy. The client disagreed, and I got a bullet in the back that was meant for him. He left his eight months pregnant fiancée bleeding on the floor when he ran" her voice began to break as she started again._

" _When I was in the hospital afterwards, the doctor told me that there was nothing they could have done to save my baby; she died because of the damage that the bullet caused. That was why I was so torn up when he left" Megan said finally before she burst into tears again._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I glanced at the clock and then tried to get some sleep. After a couple of hours of tossing and turning, I decided to just lay there and make sure that Megan was alright.

I was up early the next morning fixing breakfast for Megan and I when I heard her walk into the kitchen.

"Morning" she said softly.

I glanced at her and noticed that she seemed almost embarrassed about the conversation that we'd had the night before even though she had absolutely no reason to be.

"Morning, coffee's in the pot" I replied knowing that it would be better to wait until she was ready to talk.

"I'm sorry I kinda unloaded all of my emotional baggage on you last night" she said as she fixed her coffee.

"It's okay Megan, Adam was a jerk to you last night, and he said some things that reminded you of that night. I'm just glad that you trusted me enough to tell me. I'm guessing that it had something to do with the nightmares you've been having lately" I replied.

"Yep, and being around Adam yesterday brought all of those feelings up again. Thanks for listening to me, and for being there" she said.

"My pleasure Darlin" I said as I pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head.

After we had breakfast, Megan was helping me with the dishes when her phone rang. It was Parker telling us that Adam had come through and that Nate wanted us to come to the bar to discuss everything. I could tell that Parker had picked up on the fact that Megan was still a little upset from the night before, and I heard Megan answer a couple of questions so I knew that Parker had figured out what or rather who had caused it.

When we walked into Nate's apartment a short time later, we heard Parker yelling at Adam and no one was even trying to stop her. I couldn't help but be proud of her especially after everything that Megan had told me.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"You sorry bastard! What did you say to Megan last night?" Parker asked when she stormed into Nate's apartment and saw Adam standing by the window. The others that were there glanced up, but did nothing to stop whatever was about to happen.

"I um I just wanted to talk to her Parker" Adam started.

"Bullshit! I just talked to her! She sounded sad, like she had been crying; we both know that Megan does not cry unless she is really upset! So what did you say to her? Because if you hurt her, I will push you out that window, I swear!" Parker said as she advanced on him.

"Parker, he's not worth it" Megan said as she walked into the room with Eliot and stood beside her friend.

"He deserves it Megs" Parker said.

"You're right Parks, but we need him alive for our plan to work. Besides he'll be gone soon. Let's get to work" Megan said as she led her friend over to the media room as the others followed.

"Now Adam, you said you have an in for us, what is it?" Nate asked when everyone was settled.

"Megan was right about the club needing people; Carlos is holding auditions for singers, and wants to interview waitresses too. The auditions are going to be tomorrow and the day after. I'm the one picking the girls with Carlos, so I can get them in" Adam said.

"Okay, so Megan, Katie, and Kourtni will audition for the singing, and Shelby and Callie will handle the waitressing. Eliot, you and Sophie will be with the singers as their agent and manager. The rest of us will fill in as needed. So let's go steal an audition everyone" Nate said before he abruptly left the room.

* * *

"I wonder if Parker really would have pushed him out that window" Eliot said as he and Megan walked into her apartment that night.

"I'm sure she would have, they have a history of hating each other, and Parks was pissed enough to do it" Megan replied as Eliot began to look in the fridge for something to cook.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked as Megan rolled her eyes. She knew that Eliot was going to make whatever he wanted and thought that she'd eat, so she almost never offered an opinion.

"Hmm, Maybe that coconut shrimp and rice that you know I love" she smiled.

"Ah your favorite, I guess I can do that for you" Eliot said giving her one of his very rare smiles that was only reserved for the team before planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well since you're so willing, I can think of something else that you could do for me too" Megan smirked before planting soft kisses on his neck.

"Oh really, and what's that?" he asked as he tried to ignore the urge to push her against the wall and take her right then and there.

"If you have to ask, I must not be doing my job right" Megan said seductively before rubbing his back.

"Oh you are definitely doing it right" he growled before grinding his hips into hers so she could feel exactly what she was doing to him as she let out a soft moan.

Eliot picked Megan up and kissed her hard on the lips before carrying her into the bedroom.

* * *

When the two of them emerged a while later Megan was wearing Eliot's shirt, which came down only a little past her ass, while Eliot was only wearing his jeans. She went to the fridge to pull out the stuff he would need to cook their dinner as he came up behind her and kissed her neck.

Megan wiggled around in his arms and kissed him on the lips. Things were getting heated again when Megan heard her door be unlocked and opened.

"Hey Meg, I know you had a hard day, so I brought Chinese" Katie said as she entered the apartment and saw her big sister and Eliot kissing.

Megan groaned as Eliot went back into the bedroom to put on another shirt.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Megan asked.

"I thought I would come check on my sister since William and Taylor are out of town visiting Mom and Pop. Hi Eliot" Katie said when Eliot came back into the kitchen.

"Hey Katie, Meg I'm going to take Atticus out" he replied before leaving with the dog.

"So how long has this been going on?" Katie asked as she pointed back and forth between Megan and the door.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Nice try Megs, how long have you been seeing Eliot? Don't try to deny it, I have a daughter, I know what causes that" Katie said.

"Okay, Eliot and I have been sleeping together since Kourtni and Jake's wedding, other than that, nothing has happened" Megan said.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, I like him, and we're friends, but other than that I'm not sure" Megan said.

"Well just be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt" Katie said softly.

"I will be, trust me" Megan smiled.

While the girls were talking in the apartment, Eliot walked Atticus and then pulled out his phone.

He dialed the number and waited for the person to answer.

"It's about time you called" the voice on the other end said.

"Hello to you too my friend. It's time to come home" Eliot replied.

After a few more minutes, he hung up the phone and walked with Atticus back to Megan's place with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Let's hope Megan doesn't kill me when she finds out." He thought as he stepped into the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it!** **Please remember, reviews are love, let me know what y'all think!**

 **The song used in this chapter is Fastest Girl in Town by Miranda Lambert.**

 **Chapter 7**

For the next few days everything was business as usual. Megan along with Katie and Kourtni were getting ready for their audition and laying the groundwork with Hardison who had created a website centered on the three women, presenting them as an up and coming music group. Then while Eliot and Sophie would be posing as the group's manager and agent, the others would be looking for a way to appeal to Rodriguez's greed.

"Anything on how we can come at Rodriguez, Hardison?" Nate asked while everyone one else was getting ready to play their parts. Adam had told them that the auditions for the entertainment would be taking place at the same time as some the job interviews, so essentially most of the team would in the club and would get another chance to see if the money was being stashed there.

"Nah Nate, unless you want to count the drug angle, but I don't think it's a good idea to go that route with the Feds watching" Hardison said as he typed away on the keyboard.

"Hardison's right, we need to find something else, maybe something that he's not expecting" Megan said.

"Good idea, where's Eliot?" Nate asked when he glanced around the room and noticed that the hitter was the only one missing.

"Don't know, he got a text and then said that he would be back in a bit" Sophie replied.

At that moment Megan's phone rang. She glanced down and noticed that it was the hitter in question.

"Speaking of Eliot" Megan said as she glanced at the others.

"Hey where are you?" she asked as she answered the phone.

"I got a little tied up, but I'll be there as soon as I can, tell Nate that I said to go to the club without me. Be careful Megan" he said before he disconnected the call.

"I always am" Megan said as she sat the phone down and looked at Nate.

"Eliot said that he got tied up with something and that he would be there as soon as he could" Megan relayed the message to their boss.

"Okay, go on without him, but be careful, Sophie, just let Rodriguez hear them sing, that might be enough to hook him" the older man replied.

"Got it, Hardison make sure that everyone has ear buds please" Sophie replied as everyone got ready to get into their positions.

* * *

When everyone arrived at the club, Callie and Shelby went off to their interviews while Kourtni, Katie and Megan got ready to take the stage. The girls were the first to audition.

Megan smiled when she followed the other two and took her place in the center of the stage. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Eliot when he joined Sophie at the table that she had managed to grab that was next to Rodriguez.

Eliot met her eyes and winked, and then Megan opened her mouth and began to sing.

 ** _You've got the bullets_**

 ** _I've got the gun._**

 ** _I've got a hankering for getting into something_**

 ** _I hit the bottle, you hit the gas,_**

 ** _I heard your 65 can really haul some ass._**

 ** _I'm feeling frisky, you're feeling good_**

 ** _I guess the whiskey is doing what it should_**

 ** _I got the cigarettes_**

 ** _You've got a lighter_**

 ** _And when the sun goes down we'll start a little fire_**

 ** _Ain't any use in trying to slow me down?_**

 ** _'cause you're running with the fastest girl in town_**

 ** _ain't you baby?_**

 _ **I like 'em crazy.**_

* * *

"I can't believe that Rodriguez and his cronies actually bought Shelby and I's stories and resumes. He actually believed that I used to be a top shelf escort" Callie laughed as everyone left the club that evening.

"I know, and he was practically undressing Megan with his eyes the entire time that we were on stage too" Kourtni said as Megan rolled her eyes.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit" Megan groaned as she got into the front seat of Sophie's car as Sophie tossed Parker the keys.

Since Eliot had left after he'd talked up Kourtni, Katie and Megan after their audition, under the guise that he had to finish taking care of something, the women had chosen to wait until Shelby and Callie were finished with their job interviews so that they could leave together.

Megan had chosen to ride with Sophie and Parker while the others rode with Katie so that she could talk to them about a certain hitter.

"Okay, so do either of you know what Eliot is up to?" Megan asked.

"Nope, but he is definitely hiding something" Sophie said.

"Yep, he was acting all secretive and strange the entire time that we were at the club. He actually seemed nervous, and we all know that Eliot doesn't do nervous" Parker said.

"It's almost like he has done something that he thinks he will be in trouble for, almost like he doesn't want to be in trouble with you Megan" Sophie replied.

"I have no idea why, I mean it's not like he's done something to royally piss me off. At least I don't think he has" Megan replied.

"So how are things going with the two of you by the way?" Parker asked.

"Fine, except Katie and Charlie know about the two of us, so that's more people that need to keep their mouths shut" Megan groaned.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine" Sophie replied.

"I hope you're right about that" Megan said softly as Parker pulled into the parking lot behind that bar.

When the girls walked upstairs they noticed that everyone except for Katie, Eliot and Nate were congregated outside of the office and that everyone could hear Nate yelling from behind the door.

"What's going on guys?" Megan asked.

"Eliot showed up with some guy, Nate is pissed and he wants you in there as soon as possible" Jake said trying to suppress a smile.

"Where's Katie and why me?" Megan asked.

"She's in there already and you'll see when you get in there" Hardison smirked as he opened the door.

"Hey Nate, what's going on" Megan started as she walked into the office and stopped when she saw the guy standing next to Eliot and her sister looking just as shocked as she was.

"Hey Megs" Tony Esposito said as he glanced at both of his sisters.

"Tony? Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Megan said as she hugged her big brother and glared at Eliot at the same time.

"Eliot called me, said that you and your team were going after the bastard that killed Kyley, and that I should come home" he explained.

"Oh he did? Well it's not that we're not happy to see you, but what if the Feds catch on?" Katie asked.

"That is something that we need to discuss with the rest of the group. Guys get in here!" Nate yelled.

Once everyone was settled and the situation was explained, the group got to work on figuring out what to do about Tony. It was decided that he would stay out of sight until Rodriguez was in police custody, then he would reveal himself to everyone once his name was cleared.

"Now where are you going to stay?" Jake asked.

"Well Megan and Katie's places are out, that's where the Feds will look first" Hardison said.

"Yep, and it rules us out too" Sophie said as she glanced at Nate and Eliot.

"He could stay at one of my ware houses" Parker said with a smirk.

"You sure Parks?" Megan asked knowing that Parker rarely let anyone stay at one of her places.

"Yep, he would be safe there, not even your mother could find him" Parker smirked at her best friend.

"Okay then, that's settled. Do we have anything else we need to take care of? No, good then everyone is free to go" Nate said.

"He's pouting, I'll take care of him" Sophie said to him before the group dispersed.

* * *

After she had gone with Parker and Tony to one of Parker's safe houses Megan returned to her apartment to find that Eliot was waiting for her.

"I know you're probably still mad at me" he said as she glared at him.

She ignored him as she put the key in the lock and opened her door.

"I have Chinese!" he teased her.

She walked inside and slammed the door in his face.

Eliot sighed as he turned around and walked away. The door opened and he caught her looking at him. She opened the door as a silent invitation.

 ** _Eliot's POV_**

My heart skipped a beat as I walked past her and smelled her perfume, she smelled like lilacs.

"What? My heart is beating fast because of her smell? No. Maybe I'm just nervous because she's mad. Yup. That's it" I thought as I sat the food on the counter.

"Don't think this means I'm not mad at you, I am, but I'm starving and you said something about Chinese" Megan said as she grabbed our drinks.

"I um got extra of those dumplings you like" I said as I opened the boxes of food and handed the carton of dumplings to her.

"Thanks" she replied.

"Look I know that I should have told you that I called Tony" I started.

"Yep you should have, I mean he is my brother Eliot. I didn't want him or Katie involved with the job" she replied.

"I get that, but he can give us advice on how to handle Rodriguez and that might make this job go faster. I was just trying to help" I explained hoping that she wouldn't be as mad once I told her why I did it.

"Okay, so maybe I'm less mad at you now. But you really pissed Nate off" she replied as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh god. She is so sexy when she does that. Why does she do that to me? STOP! Stop thinking this way" I thought.

"Sophie will handle Nate, he will deal with it" I replied.

Throughout the meal my mind kept wandering and all I could think about was how great Megan looked. I couldn't believe that she was all that I've been thinking about lately. I mean not only was she beautiful, but she was funny and smart too.

"STOP it Eliot! You act as if you are in love with her. Wrong!" I thought to myself as she washed the dishes and went into her room to change.

"Guys like me don't fall in love. We have casual sex with beautiful women and then leave in the morning. I'm not in love with Megan. After all of the things that I've done in my life, I don't deserve to fall in love with a woman like Megan. She's perfect!" I thought as I noticed that she had emerged from the bedroom in her pajamas.

I had to fight back a groan. She was standing there in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top that made her look even more amazing. As if that was even possible.

"God that woman is trying to torture me!" I thought.

"I would ask you to stay but I am really tired and we both know that if you stay neither of us will sleep" she said as she walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"True, I should head home anyways. Night" I said as I kissed the top of her head as Atticus rubbed against her leg begging for food.

"Goodnight" she replied softly.

I walked out and stared at the closed door.

"I'm not in love with her. I'm not!" I thought as I stared at the door, ignoring the urge to go back in there and do some really sinful things to her.

The door opened and Megan poked her head out.

"Oh, thanks for dinner Eliot." She closed it and I sighed.

"I'm screwed"


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! Hope y'all like it!**

 **Please remember reviews are love, so please let me know that you think!**

 **Chapter 8**

"Okay Megan, now you need to be able to sell Rodriguez on hiring the three of you as the entertainment, so be charming and flirt a little" Sophie advised.

A few days after the audition, the team had gotten word from Adam that their mark wanted to meet with Katie, Kourtni and Megan at the club because he was intrigued by their audition and wanted to meet the girls one on one to see how he liked them. Adam had also said that Callie and Shelby were hired as waitresses so that part of the plan was working out the way everyone had thought it would.

"Got it Sophie, I'll need to make it look like hiring us will be the best decision that he could ever make. The hard part will be not throwing up whenever the slimy bastard touches me though" Megan replied as she put the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Yeah, now Eliot and Sophie, I'm going to need you both there to take the call from Adam that the mark has taken the bait and to provide a distraction as a means to make sure that either Shelby or Callie gets a chance to place the cameras inside the office. We already know that the Feds have bugged it, but they don't have any visual connections, and they don't have Hardison" Nate said as he gave some last minute instructions to Parker and Charlie who would be staying with him, Tony and Hardison while the others were at the club.

"You sure you wanna do this Megs?" Tony asked when she went to get her purse.

"It's not a question of if I wanna do it, I have to, this is the only way to nail the jerk" Megan replied.

"Just make sure you're careful, both of you" he said as he glanced over at Katie.

"Don't worry Tony, I'll make sure they're safe" Eliot said as he joined them and handed Megan her ear bud.

"I'll hold you to that, then maybe you can tell me what is going on between you and my sister" Tony smirked as Megan went over to help Katie with her ear bud because she knew that the younger woman was not used to wearing one.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Eliot replied as he took in the way that Megan looked in the short, black, lacey dress that she was wearing, and hoped that she would let him help her out of it later. He loved the way that the dress hugged her curves and showed off her perfect legs.

Megan had chosen that particular dress because she wanted to attract Rodriguez. Since both Tony and Adam had told them that Rodriguez had a weakness for beautiful women, Megan had decided that if she flirted with him, he would hire the three of them as the entertainment.

"God! She looks amazing in that dress! She has to know that she is torturing me! Shut up Eliot! She's only dressed like that to get the mark's attention!" the voice in his head kept shouting.

"Just remember that if you break her heart, I'll break you" Tony smirked at his friend as he watched him watch Megan.

"Yeah whatever Buddy" Eliot laughed.

* * *

Once everyone was at the club that needed to be, Nate and the others began to figure out a way to appeal to Rodriguez's greed.

"Tony since he made you a target, maybe you have some ideas as to how we could get this guy?" Nate asked.

"Well he likes to outdo everyone he comes into contact with. If he thinks that he has something that no one else has, he flaunts it, but I don't see how that helps my case" Tony said.

"It might, maybe if he thinks that he has discovered the next big thing in music he might be more willing to trust the girls, especially Megan" Charlie replied.

"And if he trusts Megan she might be able to get him to slip up and admit something" Hardison said.

"Do you think she will be able to do that?" Tony asked no one in particular.

"Yep, Megan is really good at her job Tony, she's always been a great liar and she has that face that makes you trust her" Parker said with a smile.

"Good to know that you think so highly of me Parks, I knew I've kept you as my best friend for the last fifteen years for a reason. Nate we're at the club will let you know if he takes the bait" Megan replied as she climbed out of Eliot's truck in front of the Delta Rae.

"You know I love you Megs" Parker smiled as she showed her ear bud to Tony who looked startled by the sudden exchange between the two women.

* * *

"Hello ladies, I heard you did quite well at our auditions the other day, and I just wanted to come and introduce myself" Rodriguez said as he walked up to Megan, Kourtni, and Katie.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Mr. Rodriguez" Kourtni said with a smile.

'Well you are quite welcome my dear, and please call me Carlos. Now who might you lovely ladies be?" he returned with what Megan deemed as a sly smile that he thought worked on women.

"I'm Kourtni and this is Katie" Kourtni replied as she introduced herself and Katie both giving equally fake smiles as Rodriguez kept his eyes firmly on Megan.

"I'm Megan Cooper" Megan smiled as she stepped forward and presented herself as the leader of the group.

"Well Miss. Copper, I heard that you are very talented" Carlos said as he kissed her hand and Megan had to resist the urge to throw up.

"I try, this is a nice place that you have here" she said as she plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Well I try, now ladies why don't we get some drinks, and get to know each other better?" Carlos asked as he motioned to one of the waitresses.

"Ladies, this is Shelby, Shelby bring another bourbon on the rocks for me and whatever these ladies want would you Doll"

"Sure boss" Shelby said as she took the girls' drink orders even though she already knew what they were going to drink.

"Now Megan, why should I hire your group to work at my club?" Carlos asked as Shelby returned with their drinks.

Megan smiled and glanced at Kourtni and Katie who were each busy flirting with Rodriguez's body guards. Both men were trying to flirt and failing miserably at it even though both women were doing a pretty good job of pretending to be impressed.

"Well, from what I saw at the auditions, our music fits in with the vibe of this club, fun, party style, and we are willing to play whatever music you want us to. Also, I believe that we can work out a deal that is beneficial to both you and for us" Megan smiled as she moved closer to him.

"Really and why is that?" he asked as he placed his hand on her knee.

"You strike me as a guy who only deals with the best, and you aspire to be the best. I mean you run some of the most successful night clubs in city, but you know that you want more. We can give you that" Megan smirked.

"Okay, Megan try and remind him that you need gigs in order to get a representative from a record company to come listen to you, and stroke his ego a bit" Sophie coached as she and Eliot walked to the opposite end of the club and sat down at a table.

"How?" Carlos asked now very interested in what Megan was saying.

"Well if the girls and I get the right gigs, with the right connections, we could be discovered and our career could take off. I mean with the right perception it could pay well for the man that took a chance on us and it would be a very lucrative partnership. It would look good for you, especially to your many associates" Megan reasoned.

"Well when you put it that way, how could I refuse" Carlos smiled as Megan and Eliot resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

* * *

While Megan and the girls were busy with Rodriguez and his goons, Sophie managed to distract some of the security guards so that Callie could quietly slip in and out of the office after placing the carefully hidden web cam into it.

Eliot kept watch over the whole situation, while at the same time resisting the urge to go over to the VIP section and make sure that the mark kept his damn hands off of Megan.

When Sophie returned to the table he refocused his attention, and listened to what Megan was saying to Rodriguez.

"Carlos, we both know that you have control over who actually gets the job. You strike me as a man who knows what he wants, and well I'm a girl that always gets what she wants. I want this job" Megan smiled as she ran her fingers down Rodriguez's chest.

"Hardel?" Carlos said as he turned to Adam.

"Yea boss" Adam said as he glanced at Megan.

"Find the number for the girls' manager, tell him they've got the job" Carlos said with a smirk.

Within seconds Eliot's phone rang, he went outside through a side door and answered his phone.

"Yea" he said when he looked at the number.

"They got it. I don't know how Megan did it, but she did" Adam said before he hung up.

"Nate, Megan did it, we're in" Eliot said with a smile before heading back into the club to get Sophie and the girls.

* * *

"Damn I think I'm going to have to burn this dress now" Megan said as she followed Eliot into his apartment later that night.

"I'm sure it's not that bad" Eliot smirked knowing that Megan was talking about the fact that Carlos had done everything but rip the dress off of her.

"Ha, he touched me! I swear he made my skin crawl Eliot. I was actually hoping that you would have had a reason to hit him, if for no other reason than him trying to feel me up" Megan said as he handed her a bottle of water.

"Oh trust me; I wanted to hit him for that, and for all of the time that he spent staring at your chest. But it would have looked bad if I had" Eliot said as he sat down at the table.

"Very true" Megan agreed as she walked up behind him and began to rub his shoulders and neck.

"Wow, Megan that feels so Good! You have great hands!" Eliot moaned as she worked on a knot in his shoulder that he hadn't even realized that he had.

"Well you earned it Cowboy, God you are so tense! Anything I can do to help?" Megan whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm, I can think of one thing" Eliot smirked as Megan rolled her eyes at the suggestive tone of his voice.

"Uh Huh, well now that you mention it, I could use someone to help me out of this dress and wash off the memory of Rodriguez's hands on me. Do you think that you're up to the challenge Mr. Spencer?" Megan asked as she slowly made her way down Eliot's back and left kisses on his neck at the same time.

"Oh you know it!" Eliot growled.

"Prove it!" Megan challenged.

Eliot smirked as he stood up, kissed Megan hard on the lips at the same time as he unzipped her dress, and then scooped her up into his arms as the fabric pooled at her feet.

"Oh, trust me Darlin, I will!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, sorry that I have not updated in a while.**

 **Hope everyone likes this chapter!**

 **Chapter 9**

A week after the girls had gotten jobs at Rodriguez's club, things were progressing nicely. The team had decided that after a week of the girls playing at the club, Nate would come in posing as an exec at a record label who wanted to hear the girls sing, and then make Rodriguez an offer that he wouldn't be able to refuse. Megan had also been able to talk Selle and her partner into helping with the con, so by the time Rodriguez realized his money was missing, he would be in Federal custody.

"Okay guys, the plan is that I am going to show up and act as if I am there to enjoy the club and the entertainment, then I will chat up Rodriguez and see if he is willing to make a deal. If he is then I will suggest that my boss should listen to the group one night" Nate started.

"Hey Nate, I managed to get a hold of the records that our mark keeps for all of the safes and the contents that are in his office. We were right about him splitting up the money that he makes from all of his dirty dealings" Hardison interrupted as Parker frowned at the screen.

"In order for me to crack that many safes I would need a lot more time than what we have. We need to get him to move everything to one safe and up the security" Parker replied.

"Okay everyone that is not a part of the club grift go to the remaining clubs and act as if you are casing the place. If he thinks he is going to be robbed, he will be more likely to move the money" Nate explained.

"But won't he think it's odd if all of his places are cased, maybe Hardison could case one to spook him?" Katie asked.

"Katie's right Nate, if he thinks he's being targeted, he could run" Eliot said.

"Okay, Hardison you and Parker take Lucile and go to the club where he is housing most of the money" Nate directed.

A couple of hours later, Megan, Katie, and Kourtni walked into the club to perform and to wait for Nate to approach Rodriguez.

"Please let this work" Megan thought as she walked over to the stage and smiled at the audience that had gathered to watch the first show.

* * *

"This is quite a setup that you have here Mr. Rodriguez" Nate said as he sat across from the mark and watched the show.

"Well I try Mr. Todd; I trust the drink is to your liking?" Rodriguez asked with an obviously fake grin on his face.

"One of the best I've ever had, now tell me about the group that's performing" Nate said plastering an equally cheesy grin on his own face as he glanced at the stage.

"They auditioned for the job, and were basically the best in the room. The lead singer is really talented and they even have their own website to so that people can listen to their music. They just need their big break" Rodriguez said doing his best to sell the girls to Nate.

"Well they are good, and with a little persuasion, I could talk to my boss, maybe see if the company is interested" Nate smirked as he took a sip of his drink.

"How much persuasion are we talking?" Carlos wanted to know.

"Depends on how much you want the girls to be noticed, but I don't get out of bed for any less than fifty thousand" Nate replied.

"I can do better than that, how about a hundred and fifty thousand?" the mark negotiated.

"Well Mr. Rodriguez, you have a deal, I'll talk to my boss tomorrow and set up a time to come back" Nate said as he shook his hand.

"How about I tell the girls the news and then we have a drink to celebrate what I'm sure will be a very good investment for all of us" Rodriguez smiled.

When the girls came off stage, Carlos pulled them aside and told them about the representative from the record company. He explained that the rep would talk to his boss and would bring them to the club to listen to them. Then he asked the girls to join the two of them for a drink. Then he noticed that Adam had been watching the whole exchange, so he invited the younger man to join them.

After the girls and Nate left, Rodriguez called his head of security into his office. Then he handed him two glasses.

"I want you to run a thorough check on the guy from the record company, I want to know who I'm doing business with" the boss explained.

"Sure boss, but who does the other glass belong to?" the other man asked.

"Hardel, he has been more interested in watching Megan then he has been doing his job, so I want to know why" Carlos smiled.

"Will do boss" the security guard said before he walked out of the office.

* * *

When everyone met back at the bar, Nate told them that he wanted to go over whatever Parker and Hardison had found out from their stakeout before leaving for the night. Everyone broke into groups to pass the time while Eliot began to cook dinner for everyone.

Megan had gone upstairs to grab something from her purse when she heard footsteps behind her.

"You were great the other night at the club Megs" Adam said.

Megan whirled around and glared at him.

"What do you want Adam?" she asked suspiciously.

"Can't I just give you a compliment?" he asked.

"Not when there are probably strings attached" Megan retorted.

"Megs, we used to make a really good team, what happened to us?" he asked.

"What happened? You left me bleeding on the floor from a bullet wound that was meant for you. Then you turned tail and ran away when you found out that I lost our baby. That's what happened!" Megan said angrily.

"Look I know I made a lot of mistakes, and everything that happened was my fault. But I changed Megan, I miss you" he said softly.

"Yeah right, you really expect me to trust you?" Megan asked.

"No, I mean I know that you have every reason not to" Adam reasoned as he turned to walk away.

"Adam? Why did you come back to help my brother?" Megan asked even though she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Because he was my friend, and I watched how much losing Kyley hurt both him and your family. I wanted to make the bastard that caused all of the hurt and pain to pay for it. And I wanted to try and make things up to you, because I know that you deserve better" he answered as he walked up to her.

"Well, if everything works, thank you" Megan said finally.

At that moment Adam leaned in and kissed Megan on the lips. Megan was so shocked that she couldn't react. When she came to her senses she pushed him away.

"Adam stop! What were you thinking?" Megan asked.

"Come on Megs, you know you still miss us" Adam said.

"Adam…I… you know I'm seeing Eliot" Megan said.

"Megan, tell me that you don't still think about us, what could have been, hell what we could still be. If you don't then I'll leave it alone" he said.

"Adam, of course I still think about you. We were together for five years, I mean you were my first love" Megan replied softly.

That was when Adam leaned forward and kissed Megan again, but this time she didn't fight it. As the kiss continued, Megan wrapped her arms around Adam's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

While Megan was upstairs, Eliot was putting the finishing touches on dinner. When he had everything ready he told everyone that the food was ready and then noticed that Megan was missing.

"Hey Charlie, where's Megan?" he asked as his friend walked over and sat down at the table and began to fix her plate.

"I think she went upstairs to get something, want me to go get her?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, I'll do it, we both know that once you sit down, you won't want to get up, you need to be careful on the stairs anyway" he said with a grin.

"Thanks you big softie" Charlie giggled as she took a bite of her spaghetti and meatballs.

Eliot chuckled as he made his way up the stairs. He walked to the end of the hall to the media room and paused in the doorway. What he saw made his heart stop dead in its tracks.

Megan was in Adam's arms and they were kissing. What was worse was that Megan didn't seem to mind at all.

Eliot felt the rage mix with something that could only be described as pure hurt, the same hurt that he felt when he had found out that Aimee, the woman he had loved most of his life had chosen to marry someone else, but he refused to barge in there and make a scene. If it was one thing that he was good at it was controlling his temper.

He pushed the urge to walk into that room and rip Adam limb from limb aside and made as much noise as he could to alert Megan that someone was coming. Then he walked into the room and said with a forced smirk.

"Dinner's ready."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope everyone likes this chapter as well!**

 **Also, Reviews are love, so please let me know if you are liking this story!**

 **Chapter 10**

"Okay, Hardison and Parker did you guys find out anything?" Nate asked after everyone had finished dinner and settled back down in the office.

"Naw Nate, we might have spooked the mark a little bit, but other than that it was business as usual. Someone saw us though, one of the bodyguards" Hardison said as he looked around the table.

"Well I think Rodriguez bought the story about Nate being a record exec, but we need to wait and see if he does anything, he could try and find out more about you, Nate, he might want to know who he's doing business with" Megan replied.

"True, Hardison how long will it take you to make sure that there are no holes in my alias?" Nate asked.

"Damn Nate, do you even need to ask, I did that as soon as you came up with that one" Hardison smirked, cocky as ever.

"Excuse me, you did that? I recall you having a little help with that one" Charlie broke in, both eyebrows raised.

"Careful what you say next Hardison, you don't want to piss of a hormonal pregnant Charlie" Megan warned.

"Right, sorry Charlie, we got that part covered Nate" the hacker backtracked.

"Good boy" Charlie replied with a smirk.

"Okay, well we will have to wait and see what Rodriguez tries to do, in the meantime act like everything is normal, and we aren't trying to rob the man blind" Nate said before letting everyone go for the night.

* * *

"Hey Megs, do you want to stay and have a drink with us?" Kourtni asked as everyone, sans Nate, Sophie, and Adam, went downstairs to the bar after the meeting.

"Sure, as long as no one orders Tequila, y'all know what it does to me" Megan smirked at her friends.

"True, but I'm betting Eliot wouldn't mind if we gave you some" Jake joked.

"Ha Ha" Megan retorted.

Eliot, who had finished cleaning the kitchen and making sure that everything was to his standards, came back downstairs and noticed that Megan was sitting at the bar and drinking a glass of wine with her friends.

"Of course she would act as if nothing had happened, maybe she didn't know I was there, but maybe I can get out of here without anyone seeing me" he thought to himself.

"Hey Eliot wanna stay for a drink?" Charlie asked.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna head home" he said as he moved towards the door.

"Wait, Eliot can you give me a ride, it's supposed to storm, and I really don't wanna walk" Megan said as she downed the rest of her drink.

"So much for avoiding her" Eliot thought.

"I guess so" he replied as he continued out the door.

"What's up with him? He was quiet all through dinner, and he was too stiff during the meeting" Callie asked.

"I have no idea, I might try to get it out of him on the drive to my place, see y'all later" Megan said as she grabbed her purse and then raced to catch up with Eliot.

Throughout the entire drive back to her apartment, Eliot was extremely quiet, and despite all of her tactics, Megan had no luck getting him to tell her what was on his mind.

"I wonder what's wrong" Megan thought as he pulled into a spot in front of her building.

"I'll walk you up" Eliot said as he turned off the truck.

"Okay, is anything wrong?" Megan asked quietly.

"Nope, everything's fine" he grumbled as he headed to the door of the building with Megan starring after him in disbelief.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me up Eliot." Megan said as she got her keys out of her purse.

"Mhmm." He whispered. "Bye." He walked away.

"Wait Eliot, I thought you'd want to stay over, I mean we can order in or something" Megan said softly.

"I'm tired, I'm just going to go home, get some sleep" Eliot said gruffly.

"Eliot? Is something wrong? You've been very quiet." She asked, watching him.

"Nothing." Eliot said softly hoping that she'd drop the subject.

"Liar! Come in! Now!" She commanded. He huffed and they walked into the apartment. She closed the door.

"Tell me what's up, you seem like you're mad about something" Megan said as she crossed her arms.

"No."

"Eliot!"

"I don't want to talk abo-"

"Tell me now Eliot."

"I saw you kiss Adam!" He blurted out.

He watched as Megan looked at him in surprise, like she wasn't expecting to hear that, like she didn't want to think about what happened back at the office.

"What? Eliot it's not what you think" Megan started.

"Oh really than what exactly was it, because all I saw was his tongue down your throat and you doing nothing to stop it" Eliot said with a glare.

"Eliot that's not true! I pushed him away the first time" Megan said realizing that she'd said the wrong thing when she saw the anger in Eliot's eyes.

"The first time? So this wasn't the first time he kissed you" Eliot growled.

"Eliot that's not what I meant just let me explain! Please!" Megan started.

She sounded like she was close to tears, but Eliot was too angry to care.

"Why so you can lie to me?" Eliot asked harshly.

"No so I can tell you what happened" Megan replied.

"Was this the first time this happened?" Eliot asked.

"Yes!" Megan exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me!" Eliot yelled.

I swear it was!"

"What I can't understand is why you would even consider giving that jerk the time of day! I mean he got you shot and then left you there to bleed to death! Damn it Megan, he got your unborn child killed!" Eliot said with such anger and hatred in his voice that Megan flinched as if he'd hit her.

"Eliot Please! It's not what you think. Please let me explain" she asked hoping that she could calm him down enough to let her explain what had happened.

"Does it really matter? Megan, I thought you were smarter than that; you're going to go back to him and let him keep hurting you, aren't you? I just want to know something, were you thinking of him every time we were together over the last few months?" Eliot asked with a glare.

"No! Eliot I...I you know how I feel about you" Megan said softly, too scared to say anything else.

"How do you feel Megan? Was I just some guy for you to mess around with until Adam came back? Was I just some guy you could fuck until you made up your mind about what you wanted?" he asked angrily.

When Megan stayed silent and turned to walk away, Eliot moved forward and grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him.

"Answer Me!" he yelled.

"I don't know! Okay! I don't know what I feel!" she yelled back.

It went quiet as Elliot looked Megan over, she looked scared and almost hurt by what he'd asked her, but Eliot was too mad and hell he simply didn't care anymore. All he kept seeing was Megan in that office and Adam with his arms around her and kissing her. It made something inside Eliot snap as Megan stared at him.

"Why do you care so much?" Megan asked softly.

When the two of them had begun seeing each other, it was supposed to be casual and fun, no seriousness or romance involved. Now Eliot was acting like he'd been hurt or worse by the situation.

"I don't know Megan, maybe because I thought we actually had something here" he said sarcastically.

"We do Eliot; please let me explain what happened. We talked, he actually apologized for what he did to me, and I didn't know how to react" Megan replied softly.

'Oh you seemed to be reacting just fine from where I was standing" Eliot said harshly making Megan struggle to hold back tears.

"Eliot stop" she said her voice barely above a whisper.

The sound of her voice made Eliot stop for a second when he realized that any other time that soft whimper would make him want to pull Megan into his arms and try to make the sadness go away, but right now the anger was taking over.

"Well forgive me if I don't want the woman I'm involved with going around acting like A SLUT!"

Megan's jaw dropped. "Get out." She said in a shaky voice, so small that Eliot almost couldn't catch it.

"Remember the rules Megan, if you're sleeping with me, you're not sleeping with him, but I guess the rules don't apply to you. Just don't come crying to me when he hurts you again" Eliot said harshly as he shook his head.

"GET OUT!" She grabbed the closest thing, which was a glass of water and chucked it at him.

He just shook his head and walked out, muttering "Bitch."

Once she heard the sound of the door slamming shut behind him, she collapsed to the floor and curled up as the tears streamed down her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it has been awhile since my last update.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy this double update! :)**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Eliot's POV**_

After I left Megan's apartment I got into my truck and drove, fighting the urge to race back there and apologize for all of the things that I said to her.

When Megan and I had started seeing each other, it was supposed to be uncomplicated, casual, no attachments. Now it was anything but. I know she didn't mean for me to see her and Adam kissing, but she hadn't stopped him either.

So an hour and one trip to the store later, I pulled up in front of my house outside of Boston, the one place that I could go that didn't remind me of Megan. All I needed was some time to clear my head and then I would be fine.

I tidied up a bit and then threw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt to work out in. I walked into the basement and began hitting the punching bag that I had hanging in the corner.

As I hit the bag, I couldn't stop thinking about Megan and all of the time we'd spent together. I felt bad for the things that I'd said to her. I knew I was angry when I said them, but that didn't justify the fact that she'd looked so hurt and sad when she'd kicked me out of her place.

"I shouldn't have called her a bitch or a slut, I know she's not either of those things" I thought as I started hammering punches into the bag as fast as I could.

I was so lost in my own world that I didn't hear the sound of footsteps and shouting that accompanied them until I heard the distinctive sound of Charlie yelling.

"Where is he! I'm going to kill him!"

"He's probably in the gym" Jake said as the two of them along with Josh and Tony came down the stairs into the basement.

"Guys, if you're here to yell at me and beat the shit out of me fine, but you won't make me feel worse than what I already do" I said as they glared at me.

"You made Megan cry. She never cries, unless something is really wrong" Charlie said.

"She kissed Adam, or he kissed her" I explained.

"Ah and I'm guessing she didn't stop him" Jake said.

"She claims that she did the first time" I defended.

"Did you even bother to get her side of the story?" Charlie asked.

"Not really, I was too mad" I said.

"God! You are an idiot Spencer!" Charlie glared.

"She kissed her ex!" I defended.

"So! We all know that she would never take him back! He almost got her killed for Crist Sake!" Charlie ranted.

"I know! That's why I got so mad!" I defended.

"Well if you had LISTENED you would know he kissed her! But also YOU AREN'T TOGETHER! You are NOT her father or boyfriend. Okay?" she yelled.

"I want to be."

"Her dad?"

"BOYFRIEND!"

Charlie stayed silent for a second before her sarcastic remark came out. "... Well you screwed that up."

" Okay you two! Well Adam had to have been planning this, we haven't left her alone with him since that night that he cornered her in the office and upset her" Josh said.

"Yep, your brother is a real ass by the way" I said as I grabbed a bottle of water from the minifridge.

"Don't I know it. That's why Kourtni and I never talked to him after he left her in the hospital after the shooting" Josh said with a groan.

"Yep and Kourtni still hates him for that, she made sure that he was not invited to the wedding too" Jake added.

"You being quiet, thinking about how to bash my head in?" I asked as I glanced at Tony.

"Nope, I don't know what's going on between you and Megan, but all I know is that you better be real glad that we're here instead of Katie and the others. Especially Parker." he said pointedly.

"True, she would throw you out a window, without a harness" Charlie said.

"I know. I feel bad, but I have no idea what to do or say to her. I called her some pretty bad stuff and I'm the last person that she would want to talk to right now" I said.

"Yep, we know, and we don't care how you do it. But make it right" Jake said before he ushered the others out the door.

"Jake's right. You and Megan will figure things out, but you know that after Parker sees Meg, she'll be looking for ya right?" Tony asked.

"Yea, she knows where I live" I said.

"Then you might want to sleep with one eye open, she might be out for blood…mainly yours" he said shaking his head.

"I know, I'll keep that in mind" I said as he followed the others upstairs and I went back to my workout.

* * *

 _ **Megan's POV**_

"He called me a slut and a bitch Katie" I said as my sister handed me my robe and slippers.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Hon" my sister said as she rubbed my back.

"Yea, well he's right. I mean I let Adam kiss me, I feel horrible" I replied as I dried my eyes.

"Hey! You are not a bitch. You made a mistake. We all know that you wouldn't take Adam back for any reason, and once Eliot calms down he will see it too" Callie said as she handed me a glass of wine.

"I hope so, because I feel really stupid right now" I said as I sat on the couch next to Kourtni.

"Well you shouldn't. I mean my brother is a jackass for ambushing you like that! I don't know what he was thinking" Kourtni said.

"Kourtni's right, you shouldn't feel bad about this at all. It's not like you slept with Adam, like I think Eliot did with his ex" Parker said as she appeared on the couch next to Megan.

"God! Parker can't you use the door like everyone else?" Katie asked when she realized that the blonde had appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm used to her just popping in Katie. Parks what do you mean that he slept with his ex?" I asked curiously.

"We worked a job about five years ago with his ex, Aimee, and I think they slept together, even though he never confirmed it. It seems likely though" Parker replied as she stroked Atticus's fur.

"Parker, if you don't know for sure, then maybe it didn't happen. Megan should just wait until Eliot calms down and talk to him. It will be alright" Shelby said.

"Parker might be right though, and it makes it worse if she is. I told him something I never talk about with anyone, not even you guys or mom" I said looking at Katie.

"You told him about the baby?" Katie asked.

"Yep. I thought I could trust him" I said sadly before bursting into tears again.

"Oh Honey, I think you still can, you two will work things out. I think you two are good together, and I think you love him" Katie said as she hugged me.

"I want to think it will work out Katie, but how can I love someone that doesn't trust me or have my back?" I asked.

"Honey, I think he was angry and said things he didn't mean. I'm sure once he thinks it through he will realize that and will make it up to you" Kourtni said.

"I hope you guys are right, but I think after this job I'll look into getting my old job back. It will be too hard working with him everyday" I said softly.

"Where's Parker?" Callie asked.

I glanced around the room and noticed that Parker had already left.

"She probably left out the window, it's what she does" I explained to the others.

"I could never get used to that! Why don't you try and get some sleep, and I promise things will get better" Katie said as she and the others stood up to leave.

"Okay, thanks for coming guys" I replied as I walked them to the door.

"Hey, if he can't realize what a great girl you are, then he is the idiot. We are always here for ya Megs" Callie smiled.

"Thanks y'all" I said with a small smile as the girls left.

Then I locked the door and crawled into bed hoping that the sleep would erase the pain.

"Yeah, not likely" I thought as I laid awake in the darkness.

* * *

 _ **Eliot's POV**_

After I showered and changed into something to sleep in, I crawled into bed and tried to not think about Megan.

I sat up when I heard a noise and saw that Parker was standing by the window.

"Megan's talking about leaving the team. You hurt her!" she said softly.

"What?" I asked.

"Megan is going to look into getting her old job back. She might leave the team. It's your fault. Fix it" she said.

"It's not that simple Parker" I stated.

"Yes it is. You hurt her. Fix it" Parker insisted before heading back out the window that Eliot assumed that she'd came in through.

"So much for not thinking about her" I thought as I laid back down and the visions of Megan plagued my thoughts.

"She can't leave. I love her" I said before drifting off into a restless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Things were still tense between Megan and Eliot a few days later, and everyone seemed to notice that the two were avoiding each other. The job went along as planned and the closer the team got to convincing Rodriguez to move the money to one location, the more confident Megan became that everything would work out.

On the morning that everything changed, Megan walked into Nate's apartment and went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Parker told me that you might leave the team, is it true?" a voice asked behind her.

Megan groaned when she realized that she would have to face Eliot sooner than what she would have liked.

"It might be. Why do you wanna know?" Megan asked in return.

"Um it just might be bad for the team if you leave" Eliot replied softly.

Megan had to stop herself from storming out of the kitchen at those words. He had hurt Megan with what he'd said the other night, but all he seemed to care about was the team. Not that he would miss her, or that he was sorry, but the team. That made something inside Megan snap and her anger took over.

"Really, well what else did Parker tell you?" Megan asked suddenly.

"Megan… I" Eliot started.

"Cause she told me something interesting, about a job five years ago, a certain ex of yours, what was her name? Oh yes, Aimee" she interrupted as she glared at him.

"Megan, I" Eliot started again.

"You know what Eliot, Don't! Look I'm sorry that Adam kissed me, and I'm sorry that you had to see it. But don't think for a second that it was okay for you to say what you said to me the other night. Especially not after what you did or supposedly did with your ex" she paused for a second.

"Look, it's not what you think" he tried.

"I'm not finished! Yes, Adam has done a lot of bad things to me, but he never hurt me the way that you did the other night. You took something that was one of the most devastating and awful things that had ever happened to me in my life and you used it against me" Megan stopped as she blinked back tears and her voice began to crack before she continued.

"I'm sorry that things happened the way that they did. I'm sorry that you couldn't trust me enough to at least hear my side of the story, and that you felt the need to make me feel like a cheap piece of trash. But the thing that I am the sorriest about in this whole thing, is that I honestly believed that what we had was real and that I could trust you. So let's finish this job, and then we never have to see each other again" Megan finished as she noticed that Charlie and Parker were watching the whole thing from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Is everything okay guys?" Charlie asked.

"Yep, fine" Megan replied as she walked out of the kitchen with Parker close behind.

"So I take it the apologizing didn't go well" Charlie guessed as she backed out of the kitchen to give Eliot some space.

"Damn! Just saw Megan, she looked PISSED! What did you do Man?" Hardison asked as he walked into the kitchen a short time later.

"Nothing!" Eliot growled before storming out of the kitchen leaving the hacker more confused than ever.

* * *

"Got those results that you asked for Boss" Max, Rodriguez's head of security said when he walked into his boss's office later that afternoon.

"Well who is our friend from the record company?" Carlos asked as he motioned for the man to give him the papers.

"His name is Nate Ford; he was an insurance investigator before leaving the game a few years ago. He's not the one you need to look at though"

"I figured that. Hardel is not who he says he is. Am I right?" Carlos asked.

"Yep, his real name is Adam Cooper" Max replied.

"Cooper? How do I know that name?" Carlos asked.

"He was the one that tried to steal that car for Frank Sorrentino a few years back. His girlfriend took a bullet for him too. That's the interesting part" Max said.

"Why is that?" Carlos asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Here is a picture of his girlfriend. Her name is Megan Mancini, but she was born Megan Esposito, she's Tony Esposito's sister" Max said as he showed Carlos the picture of the woman he knew as Megan Cooper.

"Ah, so the two of them are working together, probably to help her brother. Well the girls are at rehearsal, but when they get ready to leave, bring Megan to me. I have plans for her, and Adam will do anything we tell him if he thinks that she is in danger. You know where I'll be" Carlos smiled before getting up and leaving the club.

"Will do boss" Max said as he returned to his post near the stage, never realizing that Adam had watched both men leave the office.

* * *

Adam watched as Carlos and Max left the office, immediately knowing that something was up. Moving quickly he managed to make his way into the office without being seen. He glanced around the room and noticed an open folder on the desk. After reading the contents he grabbed the ear bud Hardison had given him out of his pocket and placed it inside his ear.

"Guys we have a problem" he said as he noticed a picture of Megan in the folder along with an article about her shooting.

"What is it Adam?" Nate asked from his place next to Hardison and his computer.

"Rodriguez ran our prints from the drinks we had with him the other night. He knows who we are, and he has figured out who Megan really is too" Adam said as he walked out of the office.

"Crap, that means he might be looking for an excuse to get me alone" Megan said as the girls finished their rehearsal.

"Don't give him that chance, as soon as you guys get a chance to get out of there tonight, take it and get back here as soon as you can. That goes for you too, Adam" Nate added hastily.

"Will do Nate" Megan said before turning to Kourtni and her sister.

"What do we do Megs?" Katie asked.

"Exactly what Nate said, but if anything goes wrong, do exactly what I tell you, and don't ask questions" she replied as the opening bars of the first song of their set began to play.

"But" Katie started.

"Just promise that you will do what I tell you Katie-cat, okay?" Megan insisted.

"Okay, I promise" Katie said reluctantly.

"I so don't have a good feeling about this" she thought as the three of them went out on stage.

* * *

"How long will it take to get back to the bar from here Megs, I've never noticed" Kourtni asked as the three girls walked out into the dark parking lot later that night.

"About twenty minutes, how about you drive Kourt" Megan suggested with a smirk as she kept her eyes peeled for any of Carlos's handlers.

"Okay, but we got company" Kourtni said as Max and another one of Carlos's guards came out of the darkness.

"Megan! Carlos wants to see you" Max said.

"Does it have to be tonight, I'm kinda tired" Megan said with a fake smile.

"I'm afraid so" Max said as he grabbed her by the arm.

"You two go, get out of here" Megan said as she pushed the other two toward the car.

"What about you Megs?" Katie asked.

"I'll be fine, just do what I'm telling you. Go Now!" Megan said as she watched the others get into the car and drive off.

"Now what is so important that…" Megan started before she felt a sharp pain in her back and then everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

So sorry for the lack of regular updates! Here is an early Christmas present: The last 3 chapters of this!

Hope everyone enjoys it!

 **Chapter 13**

"Guys we have a problem!" Hardison said as he came thundering down the stairs and into the bar.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked concerned as the others walked over to him.

"Megan's ear-bud just went offline, I can't get any contact! NOTHING!" the hacker said as he sat down.

"Why would that happen?" Tony asked.

"For any number of reasons, if it was anyone else, but Megan never takes her ear-bud out unless she needs to" Hardison explained.

"Guys! They took Megan! She's in trouble! We have to help her" Katie said as she raced into the bar with Kourtni right behind her.

"What do you mean they took Megan? Who took her?" Parker asked.

"Rodriguez's goons, they came up to us when we left the club, said he needed to see Megan, she made us leave her there" Kourtni explained.

"What! Why would Megan do that?" Charlie asked.

"She knew that something like this could happen, she said so earlier. Rodriguez ran our prints, so he knows who we are, but how much? We need to see how much he actually knows" Nate said.

"How do we do that?" Adam asked.

"He ran your name for a reason Adam, he thinks that you and Megan are working together, so he will probably contact you, we just need to get him to trade something for Megan" Nate said.

"But what Nate? We don't have anything that he wants" Sophie said.

"Actually we do. We have Adam and Tony. If Rodriguez thinks that Tony is going to talk to the Feds, or that Adam is helping Tony, he might be willing to trade one or both of them for her" Nate said.

"What!" Adam said.

"Nate's right, you would make a good bargaining chip, especially since you are working for the Feds, but we also need him to admit that he set Tony up" Katie said once she regained her composure.

"How do we do that?" Charlie asked.

"We can deal with that after we hear from Rodriguez, which should be any minute now" Nate said as Adam's phone rang.

* * *

Megan groaned as she opened her eyes and realized that she was in a dark and dingy room that looked like it was in a warehouse or something. She tried to raise her arms and stretch, but she was cuffed to the chair.

"It's about time you woke up" a voice said behind her.

"Where am I?" Megan asked as Rodriguez stood in front of her.

"That's nothing for you to worry about Miss. Esposito. I want to know who you are working for and why. If I like your answers I'll let you go, if not, then I'll kill you" Carlos said with a smirk.

"I'm not going to tell you a damn thing you son of a bitch! You already know who I am, so you can figure the rest out" Megan snapped.

Carlos glared at her and slapped her hard across the face.

"Listen up you mouthy little bitch! If you won't tell me what I want to know, then I'll just have to find someone who will" he smirked as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Adam."

* * *

Adam looked down at his phone and looked at Nate.

"It's Rodriguez, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"See what he wants, then try and get him to trade Megan for you and Tony. I have a plan" Nate replied as the others looked on nervously.

"Put it on speaker" Eliot demanded as Adam answered the phone.

Eliot forced himself to remain calm, but all he could think about was the fact that Megan was missing, and it was his fault.

"I should have been there to protect her" he thought as he glared at Adam.

"Hello Adam" Rodriguez's voice filled the room.

"Hello Carlos, what can I do for you?" Adam asked as he tried to play it cool.

"I have something that belongs to you. If you want her back unharmed you will tell me what I want to know" Carlos started.

"What do you want to know Carlos?" Adam asked.

"I want to know who you are working for" Carlos responded.

"How about we meet and discuss this in person Carlos, then you can let Megan go" Adam said.

"How about this, I know that the two of you are working with Tony Esposito, you bring Tony to me, and we'll make a trade. Tony for his sister, does that sound like a deal to you?" Carlos asked as he stared at Megan.

"We have a deal, under one condition, put Megan on the phone" Adam ordered.

Carlos looked up and smirked at Megan.

"Someone wants to talk to you" he said as he held the phone up to her ear.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Megan are you okay?" she heard Adam ask as she tried to take in her surroundings.

"Yeah, just do whatever he tells you to do, please Adam" she replied.

"Okay, Megan we have a plan, just hang on" she heard as Carlos pulled the phone away from her.

"Okay you heard her, be at the address I'm sending you in two hours with Tony, if it even looks like the cops are nearby, or I think something is off, Megan dies. Got it Adam" Carlos said as he ended the call.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Sophie asked as she glared at Nate.

"Adam, call your contact with the FBI, tell her that she is about to get her confession, and that Tony is going to help get it" Nate said as he looked at the others.

"What's the plan Nate?" Eliot asked.

"Adam and Tony are going to get Carlos to confess to Kyley's murder and framing Tony, then I want you to get Megan out safely" Nate said.

"What if Carlos figures out that something's off?" Katie asked.

"Eliot will get her out before that can happen, he won't let anything happen to her" Parker insisted.

"I hope you're right about that Parker" Katie said as she watched Adam make the call to the Feds.

* * *

"Do you think that Adam will really get Rodriguez to confess to something?" Agent Emma Powers asked Selle as the two of them sat in the unmarked van that was parked a block away from the address that Carlos had sent to Adam.

"I think he might, he told us that Rodriguez had a hostage, and if that hostage is Megan, there is nothing that Adam and the people that he's working with wouldn't do to get her back" Selle replied.

"Especially Eliot" she thought to herself with a smirk.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of" Emma said as she took a sip of her coffee and waited.

* * *

"Okay guys, just stay calm, remember, you want Carlos to confess, but don't spook him. We don't want to risk him hurting Megan if he feels threatened" Nate advised as the group gathered in Lucile to head to the address that Rodriguez had sent.

"You got it Nate; do you really think that he will actually confess though?" Tony asked.

"He is if you push the right buttons, just stay focused on getting his confession, leave the rescuing to Eliot" Nate replied as Lucile pulled into the lot in front of the building where Megan was being held.

"Got it Nate, Tony, Carlos will be expecting you and Adam to come in through the front, Parker is going to get me in through the back. Carlos will probably have guards on both ends, so be careful, and leave the fighting to me" Eliot instructed.

"You got it!" Tony said as he and Adam took off towards the front.

When Tony and Adam entered the building, they came face to face with three of Carlos's men, after both men were searched; they stood in front of Rodriguez.

"Well Tony, it's been a long time, what six years?" Carlos asked with a smirk.

"You know exactly how long it's been Carlos, I mean you were the one that set me up after all" Tony retorted.

"True, now I think we agreed to a trade, didn't we Adam?" Carlos asked as he pulled Megan to her feet and dragged her to the center of the room.

* * *

Once Tony and Adam were in the building, Parker used her climbing gear to repel down and let Eliot in the back, where he subdued the three guards and made his way over to where he heard voices. That was when he saw that Rodriguez was standing in the center of the room with Megan.

He watched as Megan looked up at him and gave him a slight nod.

"Okay. Let's talk?" Tony said as he slowly walked toward them.

"Stop walking! Stay where you are!" Rodriguez stated.

"Okay. I'll stand here." He started. "I don't understand why she is involved. This is between you and I."

"Had to get your attention somehow!"

"You have it."

"You know. It was easy." Rodriguez started.

"What was?"

"Stop talking! Let me finish." He interrupted Tony. "I don't mean to brag."

Megan snorted and Rodriguez backhanded her. Eliot heard the sound and clenched his hands but Megan warned him through eye contact.

"It was so easy to grab her. I mean, look at her. She can't fight her way out of a wet paper bag! Come on" Rodriguez laughed.

Megan glared at him and Eliot could tell that she was getting angry.

"What about framing me?" Tony asked when he could.

"I never framed you."

"Come on! It was smart. Take credit for it." Tony tricked him without Rodriguez knowing it.

"Well, it was a smart and easy plan. Your pretty dumb."

"Yeah. I fell into it. How did you do it though? I never got the full plan."

"Well, I watched the house where you were living with your girl. What was her name? Oh yea Kyley. I waited for her to leave one day and once she did I found your gun" Rodriguez explained.

"I decided that if you wouldn't cooperate, I would have to make you"

"By killing my fiancé?" Tony asked.

"It would have worked if you had done what I wanted!" Rodriguez reasoned.

"Which was?" Megan asked.

"Shut up you little bitch! Or I'll make you the next time" Rodriguez said as he pulled out a knife and held it up to Megan's throat.

"Which was?" Tony asked again trying to remain calm.

"I had one of my guys break in one night and he shot her with your gun. I told him to wear gloves so your prints would be the only ones on it. It was brilliant, but you refused to do the time" Rodriguez stated with a smirk.

Why don't we just make a trade. You're mad at me, not my sister. Why not trade her for me?"

While Rodriguez was distracted with negotiating with Tony, Eliot took his chance.

Eliot slowly ducked behind a pillar. He walked out a door and turned right. He found another door, opened it and saw that now he was behind Rodriguez. Smiling, he slowly made his way over to Rodriguez.

He grabbed Rodriguez's arm, the one with the knife, and twisted it behind his back.

Tony ran over and grabbed Megan. Running away from the fight.

Rodriguez kicked Eliot in the shin, but that didn't knock him down. He just let go of him. He punched Eliot in the face.

That fired Eliot up.

Eliot punched him back, and then punched him in the stomach. He dropped the knife and it was hand to hand fighting.

Eliot knocked him down to the ground and punched him. He thought Rodriguez was knocked out. He got up and started to walk away.

"Hey. Big guy!"

Eliot turned around, and Megan saw the glare from the knife.

"ELIOT WATCH OUT!" Megan tried to warn him but it was too late.

The knife made his way into his side, sending him to the ground in pain.

Out of nowhere, Parker fell from the roof, feet knocking Rodriguez to the ground, unconscious for real this time. She handcuffed him as Megan and Tony ran over to Eliot, who still had the knife in him.

"It's not too deep, but we still need to get you to the hospital" Megan said as she examined the wound and pulled out the knife.

"No! It's only a flesh wound, just get me back to the bar to patch it up, and I'll be fine. You okay?" Eliot asked as he noticed that a bruise was starting to form on Megan's cheek.

"Yea, Adam do you think it was enough of a confession for the Feds?" Megan asked as the Feds busted in.

"It will work, give me some time to clear everything, and your brother will be a free man again" Agent Powers said.

Then the small group watched as Carlos Rodriguez was led away in handcuffs, and then they joined the others in the van, where Nate congratulated the team on a job well done. Just not the one that they planned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

"Come on Eliot, you need to talk to Megan, make things right" Charlie insisted as she helped Katie patch up the Hitter's side when the group returned to the bar.

Once the group was inside the bar, Megan had been shaken, tired, and withdrawn, and when Nate took a look at her, he sent everyone home, promising that they would tell the client about the outcome the next day.

"Now is not the time to discuss this Charlie! Besides she is still mad at me, she didn't say two words to me once we got back to the van" Eliot retorted as he bit back a groan.

"Well can you really blame her, I mean she was kidnapped, insulted, smacked around, and then had a knife to her throat. She was in shock, I mean she was shaking so bad that Jake, Kourtni, and Tony all decided to take her home, just so she wouldn't be alone" Charlie reasoned.

Eliot bit back another groan when he realized that she was right. Megan had looked really upset when they had gotten to the van, and she had barely said a word to anyone, except for Parker. While he had to admit that she had not shown an ounce of fear during the whole thing, the gravity had more than likely soaked in that she had been held hostage, and she was trying to deal with it.

"I don't know what to say to her. I know I should have listened to her when she tried to tell me what happened with Adam, but I overreacted. I just… don't know how to talk to her" Eliot said as he slipped on a clean shirt.

"Why don't you just apologize first and then maybe see how it goes from there?" Katie asked as she sat down.

"I don't know. I mean I was a real jerk" he replied.

"You were angry, it is a natural response. I know what that feels like" Katie replied softly.

"I want to talk to her Katie, I really do, but I have no idea what to say. I…I…I'm in love with her" he said, looking relieved at having said the words.

"Well I'm glad that you finally admitted it. I mean you shouldn't have said those things to her, but I get it. Eliot, you need to tell her, she needs to hear it" Katie insisted.

"I know you're right, but what if she refuses to listen?" he asked.

"Then you fight for her. Megan is stubborn, but a lot of that is for show. Adam really did a number on her, and you need to prove to her that not all men are like him" Charlie said.

"Charlie is right Eliot. Megan puts on a brave front most of the time, but that is because she is scared of being used and hurt again. You need to show her that you won't do that to her. That part will take time, but talk to her first. It might surprise you how well that works" Katie said as she gave him a comforting smile.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. She's been through enough tonight. I just hope that she will listen" Eliot said as Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"I heard that Carlos was arrested last night. Does this mean that he will pay for what he has done?" Karina Gillis asked the next afternoon when everyone gathered at the bar to tell the young woman the good news.

"Well he was arrested for a serious crime, so that means he will be in jail for a while. He confessed to the whole thing. The FBI is going to return all of the money that Carlos stole from all of the business owners, but that will take time" Nate explained.

"I don't really care about the money Mr. Ford, but it is good to know that Carlos won't be able to hurt anyone again. Thank you so much!" Karina said as she looked at the members of the team. She stopped when her eyes landed on a young woman that she thought looked very familiar.

"Excuse me, um are you Megan Esposito, Tony's sister?" she asked.

"Um I go by Mancini now, but yea Tony is my brother" Megan replied.

"I knew Kyley, I only met Tony a couple of times, but I always felt bad about what Carlos did to them. Tell him I'm glad that he gets to come home" Karina said softly.

"I will" Megan returned with a smile.

When Karina turned to leave, Megan offered to walk her out.

"We're having a party here tomorrow when my parents get into town, and I would love for you to join us if you can" Megan offered with a smile as she watched the other woman get into her car.

"I would love that, thanks so much Megan!" Karina returned with a smile of her own before she drove away.

* * *

After Megan went back inside the bar, she talked to her friends and Katie for a little while, but stopped when she saw her younger sister Jenna walk in.

"What are you doing here Jenny-bean?" she asked as she hugged her little sister.

"Parker called me and told me that you guys found a way to clear Tony's name, and I wanted to come by and see if it was true" the younger woman smiled.

"Well would either one of our sisters' lie about something like that?" Tony asked from behind Megan.

"Oh my God! Tony!" Jenna squealed before throwing her arms around her big brother.

"You grew up Jenn" Tony smiled.

Megan smiled as she watched her siblings' reunion, but then she glanced up and noticed that Adam was heading towards the door. She felt her phone vibrate, and checked to see what it was. It was a text from Adam.

"Getting ready to head out. Figured I owed you a good bye this time" the message said.

"I will let the two of you catch up, there is something I gotta do" Megan said before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

* * *

"I'm surprised you actually told me you were leaving this time" Megan said as she caught up to Adam who was standing next to his car across the street from Megan's apartment.

"I figured you deserved it, I know I screwed a lot of things up in the past, but I just wanted to try and make things right" Adam explained.

"Well it might take a while for that to happen, but thanks for trying" she retorted.

"I know. Do you think if things hadn't happened five years ago, we would still be together?" Adam asked as he watched her.

"I don't know, maybe. So much has happened that I guess we'll never know. But things have changed, neither one of us are the same as what we were back then" she replied.

"I guess that is why I wanted to give you this, but do me a favor and read it after I leave?" he asked as he handed her an envelope.

"Okay, take care of yourself Adam" she replied.

"You too Megs" he said before getting into his car and driving away.

Megan watched his car drive off before going into her apartment and sitting the envelope on the bar in her kitchen. Then she grabbed a beer from the fridge and tried to take her mind off of whatever it could possibly contain.

"There is no way that it could be anything good" she thought as she heard a knock at the door.

* * *

"Hey guys have you seen Megan?" Eliot asked as he pulled up a seat at the bar.

Parker glanced at Hardison and tried to figure out what to tell the hitter.

They both knew that things had been tense between the hitter and Megan during the job and neither of them wanted to add to it.

"Um she left a little while ago with Adam, she was going to send him on his way and then go home. She didn't look happy though" Parker said as Eliot grabbed his jacket.

"I have to talk to her" Eliot said as he headed to the door.

"Eliot don't make things worse" Hardison yelled as the hitter walked out of the bar.

Eliot drove to Megan's apartment and endured what he considered to be the longest elevator ride of his life before he reached Megan's door.

He knocked and waited for Megan to answer.

"What the hell do you want?" Megan asked when she opened the door.

"To talk" Eliot replied.

"We have nothing to talk about" Megan said as she went to shut the door, but was blocked when Eliot put his hand up and followed her into the apartment.

"Yeah we do." He closed the door behind him.

"Get out of my apartment!" She yelled.

"Not till we talk." Megan sighed before crossing her arms.

"Fine. Talk."

"Where's Adam?" Eliot asked.

"He left, rode off into the sunset about ten minutes ago, but really Eliot? That's what you wanna talk about?" Megan glared.

"Look I acted like a jerk before" Eliot started.

"No shit." She said sarcastically.

"Okay. I deserve that." He whispered.

"Look. I don't want to talk about th-" She started.

"Just let me explain."

"No I don't want to-"

"Please!" He begged.

"Just get-"

"I'm in love with you!" He rushed out. He didn't even register what he said before saying it. Oh crap! He thought.

"What?" Megan asked softly.

"Damn it Megan I'm in love with you" Eliot said.

"Eliot I " Megan started.

"I acted like a jerk when I saw Adam kiss you because all I wanted to do was kill the guy" Eliot said.

"I get that. But why did you have to call me a slut and all of the other stuff you said?" Megan asked softly, more confused than ever.

"I was mad. I was mad you were with him when you were supposed to be in my arms. I never meant a word I said. I promise on my life. You're not a slut. You're beautiful."

"Eliot..." She hesitated. He ignored her and walked two steps in a cheetah speed and planted his lips on hers.

She went to protest but he deepened the kiss and nibbled her bottom lip, her weakness. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed back.

When the need for air became too great Megan pulled away from Eliot and looked at him.

"Eliot? Iminlovewithyoutoo." She said in one breath.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm in love with you too. I saw that look in your eyes when Rodriguez held that knife to my neck and threatened to kill me, that you would do everything that you could to stop him. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me because you're my hero. You're always there for me" Megan replied.

"You really love me too?" He whispered to her with a huge smile on his face.

"I was a little confused on it at first. Than when I realized it, I was scared because it took a lot for me to trust you, which was why I was so hurt by what you said the other night. And then finding out about what might have happened between you and Aimee on that job made it worse. But last night? Last night you fought for me and no one else has ever done that. No one's even bothered."

"I love you." He whispered. "I'll always fight for you. Till my last dying breath."

Megan just kissed him again. Deepening the kiss, Eliot lifted Megan so her legs were around his waist and he was lifting her up by her butt.

"Bedroom my love!" She commanded with a giggle.

She could see that his eyes were dark blue, filled with mix of love and desire, and it sent a shiver of excitement throughout her body.

"Anything for you" he murmured, his features softening as he looked into her beautiful hazel eyes.

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He was watching her as he took off his shirt. Megan moaned as she looked at his chiseled chest, and loved knowing that she would be in those strong, muscular arms of his.

Megan's eyes ran over every inch of Eliot's chest but stopped when her eyes landed on the gauze covering his side. The fact that he'd gotten hurt saving her life wasn't lost on Megan. Pushing all other thoughts out of her mind, she sat up and started working on his belt. Taking it off, she tossed the belt away and unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them.

She could feel that he was already hard and Megan relished in the fact that it was all for her and her alone.

Eliot paused for a moment to take Megan's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Then he took off his pants and tossed them aside. She palmed him through his boxers and he let out a strangled growl low in his throat as he crawled onto the bed.

Eliot wrapped his arms around Megan's waist as he began to remove her clothes. First he removed her shirt, kissing the exposed skin after pulling it over her head. Then he threw the shirt over his shoulder and began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Oh, Eliot! That feels so good!" Megan moaned as she felt Eliot grab her hips and ground himself into her.

Eliot smirked as he undid her jeans as Megan raised her hips to help him remove them.

"So Damn Beautiful" he said in a strangled voice as he drank in the sight of Megan lying on the bed in nothing but a lacy bra and matching panties.

He started teasing her through her panties. Lowering the lacy material he ran a finger over her clit. Leaning down, he started sucking and licking her clit as Megan moaned in pleasure.

"Oh God! Eliot!" she panted as she ran her fingers through Eliot's hair.

He could tell that she was close, so he stopped and started kissing up her stomach and landed on her bra. He unclasped her bra and started sucking her breast. As he did that, he stuck a finger into her.

Megan couldn't think with all of the pleasure that was coursing through her veins, she just knew that she did not want it to stop, but first she wanted to return the favor.

"Wait." She breathed out. "Boxers off." He nodded and stepped out of his boxers.

She sat up and started sucking on his shaft. Licking up and down she rolled his balls in her hand.

"I'm gonna-" She popped off as he said that. He leaned in and kissed her before reaching into the drawer in her bedside table and pulling out a little packet and lube.

He lubed up his fingers and went back to her clit. Putting two fingers in her started scissoring her. He pulled out and put three in.

"Ready." She breathed out.

He rolled the condom on and lubricated his shaft before positioning it at her entrance and thrusting in. She let out a silent scream and he pulled out before pushing in again.

"Oh God! Oh that feels so good Baby!" Megan moaned as she ran her fingers down Eliot's back as he continued to move in and out of her.

"God Baby! You're so tight Megan, I love being inside you like this Darlin" Eliot panted as she began to match him thrust for thrust until the two of them had built up a steady rhythm. Then he grabbed both of her hands and intertwined them with his own before pinning them on either side of her head.

Megan could feel that Eliot was close because she felt his movements become shorter. Even though she knew that he liked to put her needs first when it came to their time together, she wanted to show him that she didn't always have to be first.

"So Close" he growled and she wrapped her legs around him and urged him on.

"Come on Baby, Almost there" she moaned into his ear.

With one final thrust, he came in the condom. Pulling out, he started licking her clit until she came. He licked up her juices and threw away the condom.

He helped her under the covers and cuddled up to her.

"I love you, my hero." She whispered with one last kiss.

"I love you, my angel."


	16. Chapter 16

Here it is, the last chapter of this story!

The next installment of the series will be up soon!

 **Chapter 15**

The next morning, Megan woke up with Eliot's arms around her. She smiled and buried herself deeper into his side. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. When that didn't work, she eased out of his grasp and threw on his shirt before wandering into the kitchen and making coffee. Then she fed Atticus before fixing two cups of coffee and returning to the bedroom.

The sight that greeted her was the man she loved leaning back against the headboard and smiling one of his very rare smiles at her.

"Mornin Darlin" he said as she sat her coffee cup down before handing him the other one and sliding back into bed.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" she asked as cuddled into his side.

"Better than I have in a while actually, you?" he asked in return.

"Same here. Eliot? Um, did you mean what you said last night?" she asked hopefully.

"Every word. I love you Megan" he said as he placed a finger under her chin and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good, cause I love you too Eliot" she giggled and placed her hands on his chest as he pulled her into his lap.

Megan moaned as his lips moved down her neck before reclaiming her mouth. As the kisses began to grow more urgent, Megan's phone rang.

"Don't answer that" Eliot growled before pulling her in for another kiss.

"I have to, that's Jenna's ringtone, if I don't she might send Parker over here, and she normally comes though that window" Megan groaned and she motioned to the window next to the bed.

"I didn't think of that" Eliot said before reaching around her and handing her the phone.

"Hey Jenny-Bean, what's up?" Megan asked as she answered the call.

"Hey Megs, I'm at Katie's. Mom called this morning and told her that she and Pop chartered an earlier flight and that the rest of the family decided to come with them, so they should be here in a couple of hours" Jenna replied.

"Okay, so are we all going to the airport or just you and Katie?" Megan asked.

"Well I figured that all four of us could go, that way Mom and Tony can have the emotional reunion before the party. Katie wants to pick up food on the way to your place, so we should be there in about an hour" Jenna answered.

"Okay, that should work, I'll see you then" Megan said as she ended the call.

"What was that about?" Eliot asked.

"Oh just that my siblings are coming over here to pick me up and have breakfast before we go to the airport and pick up the rest of the crew. They should be here in about an hour" she replied as she began to ease out of bed.

She stopped when she felt Eliot grab her around the waist and pull her back into his lap.

"Eliot! Stop! I have to take a shower" Megan giggled before leaning back against his chest.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked as he kissed her temple.

"Nope, I want you to stay. At least until we have to leave for the airport. I know Sophie conned you into doing most of the food for the party" she answered as she bit her bottom lip.

"It's no problem, most of the food is prepped anyways, and all I have to do is actually cook it. So I can stay until y'all leave for the airport, now you said something about a shower?" he smirked.

"Yep, want to join me?" Megan replied as she wiggled around to face him.

"Depends, how long before they get here?" Eliot returned with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Um about forty-five minutes or so" Megan said as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Hmmm. Plenty of time" Eliot said as he got up and joined her.

* * *

When the two of them emerged from the bedroom thirty minutes later, they were both dressed and ready to deal with the next thing on their list. Being around Megan's siblings and managing to keep their hands off of each other. They had agreed to wait to tell everyone that they were together until after the party so as to not steal the spotlight from Tony.

"You do realize that this means we have to tell the rest of the team now" Megan said as she fixed herself another cup of coffee.

"Well since Parker and Sophie already know, there shouldn't be much to tell Darlin. I mean I'm sure Nate's figured it out, and Parker has probably spilled to Hardison by now" Eliot smirked.

"Very true, and most of our friends know too. So the only people we have to actually tell are my family" she replied before hopping up onto the counter.

"How do you think they are going to react?" he asked curiously.

"Well my siblings will threaten you, but will be happy. My cousins will be happy because they didn't know anything about all of the trouble with Adam. And my aunt, uncle, and Pop will give friendly warnings" she answered as a smirk.

"What about your mother?" he asked as he walked over and ran his hand up and down her jean clad thighs.

"I don't know, my mother is really hard to read. There is a reason that I say I learned from the best. My mother is the best actress that I know, and she has the ability to scare even me" Megan giggled.

"Well just so I know what I'm getting into" Eliot smirked before kissing her slowly.

"I guess the two of you made up after all" a voice said from behind them.

Eliot turned around and was met with a smirking Katie, and a very surprised Jenna and Tony.

* * *

"So when did you and Eliot start seeing each other?" Jenna asked as the four Esposito/Mancini siblings were driving to the airport to pick up their parents an hour later.

"Um officially or unofficially?" Megan asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"Both" Tony piped up.

"Uh well officially, since last night, but unofficially, since Kourtni and Jake's wedding a few months ago" Megan replied as Katie pulled into the entrance to the airport.

"That's good! Eliot is pretty hot, and you can tell that he is crazy about you" Jenna smiled.

"Well I'm glad that you approve Jenny-bean" Megan giggled as Katie found a parking space that the four of them went inside.

Once inside the four of them spotted their parents, aunt, uncle and cousins, and Megan noticed that Tony was hesitant to join them.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she motioned for their sisters to go on ahead.

"Everyone looks so different Megs" he replied.

"I know, it has been six years Tony. But come over and say hi to everyone, meet our niece, things will be alright" Megan replied with a smile.

"Okay, I guess you're right, how did you get so smart?" he asked playfully.

"I learned from our Mama" she returned as she pushed him toward their family.

"Hey Baby" Megan's mom smiled as she pulled her daughter into a crushing hug.

"Hey Mama, I have a surprise for you" Megan smirked as she watched the look on her mother's face change from curious to shocked in a matter of seconds.

"Tony?" Francesca Mancini asked softly as she looked at the man nervously standing behind her oldest daughter.

"It's me Mama" the man answered and looked at her.

"Oh my baby boy, it's really you" she said as the hugged her son tightly.

"It's over Mama, the man that set me up is in jail. I'm coming home" Tony whispered.

"So what I heard on the news was true. Rodriguez is in jail?" Fran asked.

"Yep, and that is where he is going to stay if we have anything to say about it" Katie said as she balanced Taylor on her hip.

"Who's that man?" Taylor asked as she looked shyly at Tony.

"You must be Taylor, I'm your Uncle Tony, and I'm your mommy's big brother" Tony explained.

"Yay! I have an Uncle!" Taylor said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around him.

Tony looked surprised but then laughed and took the little girl from Katie.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. My friends planned a little party for us" Megan said with smile.

* * *

When Megan and her family walked into the bar, the party was in full swing. One of the benefits of working above the bar was that Nate had the ability to talk to the owner and have the place closed down for the afternoon for a private party.

Megan smiled as she introduced everyone in her family to the other members of the team and laughed as Parker hugged her mother.

"Parker's really come a long way, before she would tense up if Mama even tried to touch her" she thought to herself as Parker introduced the group to Hardison.

After introductions had been made and all of the members of her family had been taken care of, Megan fixed herself a plate of food and found a seat next to Charlie.

Charlie smirked as she glanced at the bar and noticed that Eliot was staring at Megan who was trying to not look at him. She was failing miserably.

"So I take it things went well with Eliot last night?" Charlie smirked.

"How did you know that I even saw him last night Char?" Megan asked in returned.

"Who do you think pushed him to go talk to you? Katie and I talked to him the other night and told him that he needed to apologize and to tell you how he felt before he lost you for good" Charlie explained.

"Ah, well he did that, we talked, and um he told me that he loves me" Megan replied softly as a blush covered her cheeks.

"He did huh, well what did you say?"

"I um I told him that I love him too. We're together" Megan smiled.

"You are! Seriously!" Charlie giggled as she hugged her friend.

"Charlie! Keep your voice down, we're waiting to tell everyone until after the party" Megan warned her.

"Okay, well since we're sharing good news. Julian and I found out the sex of the baby. We're having a little boy" Charlie said with a smile.

"Char! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you" Megan said as she gave her friend another hug.

"Thanks! We are really excited. I also wanted to ask you if you would be the little man's Godmother, I understand if it's too much for you, but it would really mean a lot to me" Charlie started.

"Of course I will Char" Megan smiled before putting her hand on the younger woman's stomach.

"Hey little one, this is your Godmother, I'm going to spoil you rotten" she said with a soft smile.

"I know you will Megs, I know you will" Charlie whispered.

* * *

The party ended sometime around nightfall, leaving only the members of the team and Megan's parents and Jenna at the bar.

Katie had wanted to spend some alone time with her husband, as did the other couples who had been apart over the long month that it had taken to complete the job, so they had cut out early. Others just simply wanted to end the evening early so they could relax after the long job.

Tony had spent the entire afternoon talking to Karina and the two had decided to go someplace to talk. Megan was just happy that her big brother was home and if he found a nice girl, that would be great too.

Eliot watched as Megan walked upstairs to the office, and he decided to follow her. Being in the same room with Megan, but not being able to touch her all afternoon was killing him.

He smirked when he watched her bend over to put something in her purse and took a second to admire her ass before walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

Megan smiled softly before turning around and wrapping her arms around Eliot's neck.

"Hey Beautiful" he smiled as he moved his hands down to her hips.

"Hi " she said before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

He groaned before pulling Megan against him and kissing her soundly. Before either of them knew what was going on, Megan was sitting on the bar in Nate's kitchen with Eliot standing between her legs.

"Does Hardison have this place bugged?" she asked as he trailed kisses down her neck before removing her top.

"If he knows what's good for him he doesn't" he replied as his hand found the smooth skin of her back and he recaptured her mouth.

"Oh! Y'all are just Nasty! People eat on that thing!" a voice said behind them.

"Dammit Hardison!" Eliot growled before turning around and seeing the rest of the team and Megan's mother standing in the doorway.

"What! I ain't the one whose making out with Megan on the kitchen counter!" Hardison exclaimed.

"Since when are the two of you together?" Fran asked.

"Um we've been seeing each other for the last few months, we um kinda made it official last night" Megan said softly as Eliot stood in front of her so she could get her top back on.

"Well it's about time you two actually told us. I mean we knew something was going on between you guys for a while" Nate smirked before nudging Hardison, Parker, and Sophie out of the room, leaving the couple alone with Megan's mother.

"Mama, are you alright with this?" Megan asked.

"Baby, I knew something was going on when he came with you to the wedding. Eliot, do you love my daughter?" Fran asked looking pointly at Eliot.

"Yes Ma'am, I do" Eliot answered feeling like a little boy who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Good. Just know this, you break my Baby Girl's heart, and there won't be a place on this earth that you can go where I won't find you. Got it?" Fran smirked as she watched her daughter rest her chin on Eliot's shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am" Eliot replied.

"Good, just so we understand each other" Fran smiled before leaving the room.

"I think she likes you" Megan giggled.

"Oh so you think this is funny do ya?" Eliot asked as he began tickling Megan.

"Stop! Okay, Okay I give" she conceded as she was laughing so hard that she could barely breathe.

When she caught her breath, Eliot pulled her close and placed a hand on the back of her neck before kissing her gently.

"Hummm, what do you say we continue this somewhere else?" she asked after breaking the kiss.

"You're place or mine?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well yours is closer" she smiled before kissing him again.

"What about Atticus" he asked curiously, knowing that Megan hated leaving the dog alone for too long.

"I fed him before we left this morning, and Parker sometimes stays at my place, so I'll have her look in on him" Megan replied before leaving kisses on Eliot's neck.

They were interrupted when Megan's phone went off signaling that she had a text.

"Who is it?" Eliot asked cautiously.

"Parker, she says that Hardison wanted to remind us that they eat on this table too, so don't do anything" she answered as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him" he groaned.

"No you're not" Megan giggled.

"Okay, well he can't type with broken fingers can he" he replied giving her a playful growl.

"Come on Cowboy, let's get out of here" Megan shook her head before grabbing Eliot's hand and pulling him through the door with a laugh.

"But what about Hardison?" Eliot asked.

"Well it's either leave now and take me to bed or beat up Hardison. Your choice" Megan smirked.

"Definitely the first one, I can torture Hardison later" he smirked as he pulled her close.

"Hmmm, that is the right answer Mr. Spencer" she replied before pulling the two of them out into the cold night air.

The End!


End file.
